The Cat's Potion
by MidnightVampress
Summary: One day the twins pull a prank on Nekozawa and as for a revenge he makes a potion. The potion was originally meant for the twins, but Haruhi accidentally drinks it. So now th potion does some changes to her and also becomes a cat? Changed Title!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club

-Chapter 1-

**Normal Pov**

The Host Club's mischievous twins were becoming bored and didn't know what to do. They tried to mess with their favorite toy, the only female member of the club. But after some bone crushing hugs, being chased by the whirlwind known as the Tamaki, and a small incident which led to increasing Haruhi's debt by the Shadow Kind. Haruhi was furious, annoyed and could no longer tolerate the twin's shenanigans and forbid them to mess with her for the rest of the day.

So they wonder around the school and ran into Ouran's Black magi master, Nekozawa-senpai. They both looked at each other and shared twin like Cheshire cat grins.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Hikaru?" the twin on the left said.

"Why yes I am, Kaoru" the twin on the right said.

"Time to mess with Nekozawa-senpai" they said in unison.

Kaoru took out a flash light and smirked. While his twin came up with an idea and came up behind the unknown dark magic's master and took his beloved doll, Beelzenef (I don't know how to spell it, sorry). Hikaru stepped away with, Beelzenef in tow and smirked at his brother.

"Go ahead Kaoru" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru jumped in front of Nekozawa-senpai making him jumped and shriek, then Kaoru turned on his flashlight and shined into his face, making him screamed in horror and run away.

"Murders!" He screeched "Murders!"

The twins started laughing really hard.

"That was great" Hikaru said in between laughs

"You said it bro" Kaoru said, laughing and holding his stomach.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked them, causing them to jump.

They turned around to find the female host club member, looking at them with an accusing glare and her arms crossed.

"Hey Haruhi" the twins said in unison, recovering from her sneaking up on them.

"I'm not going to ask again, what were you doing?" She asked sternly.

The sighed in unison "Just messing with Nekozawa-senpai" the admitted.

Haruhi shook her head "You know, sooner or later he's going to get you guys back" She said, rubbing the bridge between her nose, slightly annoyed.

The twins smirked and snickered

"Yea like that will happen" Hikaru replied smugly.

"Haha" Kaoru chuckled "All we need is a flashlight and he runs away."

Haruhi sighed "You two are really smug you know that" she said.

"Yea and proud of it" the replied in unison.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya-senpai told me to come and get you guys" Haruhi replied.

The twins nodded "Ahh, okay."

"Yea let's go back to the club room, now" she said "We don't want to anger the Shadow King do we?"

The twin's shivered.

"No!" The replied in unison and followed the female Host Club member.

~With Nekozawa~

**Nekozawa Pov**

"Those twins have gone way too far" I said to myself. "I will get my revenge."

I walked down to my dark magic club's room and was instantly engulfed into the dim darkness. Our club room was covered in black. Black tapestries, black leather couches, black velvet carpeting, and a black coffee table. The only lights in this room was candles that made the room have a eerie, but calming feel and my members were all relaxing and arguing with each other.

Ignoring my fellow member I went into my secret quarter's. Sighing in agitation, I was about to talk to Beelzenef, until I noticed something. He was no longer on my hand.

"Beelzenef!" I screeched allowed.

"The twins" I snarled.

I grabbed potion book and got ready to plant my revenge, when I heard some talking happening outside my sanctuary and walked out of the room to hear what the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nekozawa senpai" A voice said and I peered and saw the most sensible of the Host Club member's.

"Fujioka-kun" I replied.

"Uhh, I think this belongs to you" He said and handed me Beelzenef.

"Beelzenef" I replied, happily and hugged him "Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Haruhi smiled "Your welcome, Nekozawa-senpai. I'm sorry about what the twins did to you" He said gently.

"It's alright" I replied curtly.

"Well I better go now" He said "Bye Nekozawa-senpai" and he left.

I grinned and headed back into my quarters.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club

-Chapter 2-

**Nekozawa Pov**

After Fujioka left, I walked back into my quarter's and went back to my potion book,

(You should try the cat potion) Beelzenef said.

"Hmm never done that one before" I said.

(Then it wouldn't hurt to try now huh?" He replied

I shook my head and stopped at the cat's potion and read the ingredients I needed.

(Note: not a real potion)

**Ingredients**

A bowl of rainwater

4 black rose petals

2 raven feather's

Cat's fur and whisker

2 cat's claws

2 lavender petals

**Works best in**

Green tea and honey

**The Cat's Potion**

Will make who ever drinks this potion into a cat. But over time, if the person is smart enough or adapts well they will be able to turn back to human, but will still have cat like qualities. Male's behaviors will change and make them controllable. Female's bodies will change and will become well developed and have a stronger stamina and reflexes.

The only way to break this potion

Male's: Change of inner heart

Female's: True Love

"Warning" Female's who drink the cat's potion will be more flirtier and affectionate.

This could work" I said allowed "The twins could benefit in getting a good attitude adjustment"

(I knew you will be pleased) Beelzenef said.

I got to work on the ingredients I needed and followed the instructions on making the potion. Once the potion was complete, I found a crystal potion bottle and poured the potion into the bottle. The potion glowed with a light purplish color.

"Perfect" I said in satisfaction.

(Shall we see the Host Club now?) Beelzenef asked.

I nodded and headed towards the Host Club's room.

~With the Host Club~

**Haruhi Pov**

The Club was the same as usual today. Huni-senpai was eating cake with the Mori not too far away, who had his usual stoic look. Tamaki was being his usual self, dramatic self and making the girl swoon. Kyoya-senpai was of course on his laptop typing away and would talk to the girl's occasionally, so he can make a profit off of them with picture albums or merchandise. The twin's were doing their brotherly act and making girls faint. I was the only one with nothing to do today, so taking advantage of that fact. I decided to study.

"Hello Fujioka-kun" A mysterious voice said

I looked up to see Nekozawa- senpai looking at me and grinning.

"Hello Nekozawa-senpai" I replied, with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you again for giving back Beelzenef for me" He said.

"Your welcome, senpai" I said and put my books away, motioning him to sit next to me.

"Would you like to sit next to me?"

He seemed taken aback by this, but recovered instantly and sat next to me.

"Thank you" He said, sounding nervous.

I just smiled, but it soon disappeared when any annoying shout was heard.

"No!" Tamaki cried "Stay away from my Haruhi, you dark monster."

Tamaki grabbed me and started hugging me to where I was having trouble breathing.

"Tamaki- senpai" I said "Can't.. breathe.."

"I'm not letting him take you away" Tamaki said dramatically "Never."

"Boss, let Haruhi go" the twin said and tried to pry Tamaki off of me.

"Why should I?" He gasped "Your on his side, no. everyone is turning against me. First my lovely daughter and now you two. Momma!"

"Can't… breathe" I said and I felt myself begin to black out "I see… dots.."

"Tamaki, I suggest you let Haruhi, go" Kyoya said coolly "Before she dies because of the lack of oxygen."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he let me go.

I started to breathe in relief and as coughing.

"Daddy's sorry" the blonde idiot cried.

"Your not my father" I said sounding annoyed, which caused him to go into a corner.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Huni asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Huni-senpai" I replied and smiled.

"You want some cake?" He asked cutely.

"No thank you, Huni" I said and ruffled his hair.

He nodded and skipped off back to his customers.

"You sure you are alright, Fujioka-kun?" Nekozawa asked and sounding concerned,

I smiled at him and nodded "Yes, I am" I said "Don't worry."

He nodded and relaxed back into the couch we were sitting on.

"So what brings you here today, Nekozawa-senpai?" Kyoya asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I'm hear to talk to the twins" He replied.

"How come?" I asked, curiously.

"Just to talk" He replied mysteriously.

I nodded "Hikaru, Kaoru come over hear" I called to them.

The gulped and nodded.

"What did you want, Haruhi?" the asked in unison.

"I wanted to have tea with you guys" Nekozawa said, before I could say anything.

"Why?" they asked.

"I think that's a great idea" Kyoya said "This will be punishment for what you did to him earlier."

The twins groaned and did as they were told.

"What tea would you like senpai?" I asked "I'll get it for you."

He shook his head "I'll get it for all of us." He got up and went to get some tea.

Before I could even protest

"Okay then" I said and turned to talk to the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the charater's are a bit OCC. <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you :J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 3-

**Nekozawa Pov**

I left the twins and the Fujioka-kun on the couch and went into the Kitchen part of the club room and started making the tea. Remembering the potion, I made green tea and honey and put it on the tray and poured the potion into on two of the tea cups. I took a quick sniff of the tea cups, I could smell the lavender of the two tea cups with the potion in it and walked out of the room.

When I walked back, I saw that the room was empty except for the host club member's. I shrugged and headed over to where the twins and Fujioka-kun were.

"Welcome back, senpai" Fujioka said, with a smile.

The twins just snorted and ignored me.

"Thank you" I said with a nod of gratitude.

"What tea did you make?" The twins asked in unison.

"Green tea with honey" I replied and sat down next to Fujioka-kun and put the trap on the table carefully.

The twins grumbled "We don't really like green tea with honey" the said in unison.

"Just try it you guys" Fujioka said "Don't be so picky."

"Fine" the said and picked up a cup, as well as me and Fujioka-kun did.

That's when I realized I couldn't remember which ones had the potion in it. So I took a sniff of mine and I smelled the same lavender scent. I watched carefully as the three drank their's and waited. Fujioka's eyes started to glisten and smiled.

"This is really good, senpai" He complimented and drank some more.

"Yea" One twin said "It is good."

"Ehh, it okay" one said being less enthusiastic about it.

"Thank you" I replied and started to fidget.

"You alright, senpai?" Fuijoka asked.

"Yea, just a little cold is all" I lied.

"You going to finish your tea, senpai?" He asked again.

I shook my head "I don't' feel so good" I replied.

"Maybe you should go home" He suggested.

"I think I should" I said "Thank you, for returning my Beelzenef. Again."

"I told you its alright" He reassured and smiled "I hope you feel better, senpai."

I nodded and left the room. I started to feel annoyed.

"The potion didn't work" I said to Beelzenef, annoyed.

(That's unfortunate) He said with a sigh .

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

(I guess we will have to get revenge in another way) He said.

"Yea I guess" I sighed. "Maybe we should see what we did wrong?"

(As you wish. You're the master) He said.

I nodded and headed back to the Black Magic's club room.

**Haruhi Pov**

"That was odd" Kaoru said.

"Yea" Hikaru agreed "But then again, it is Nekozawa-senpai. He's just odd in general."

"Guy be nice" I scolded.

"Oh come on Haruhi" Hikaru said "He is weird, admit it."

"I can agree, that he is add" I admitted "But that's who he is, it's not right to judge someone for it."

"Oh no!" Tamaki screamed "Tell me your not falling for him, Haruhi. I forbid you to fall for him."

I looked at Tamaki, with a glare "Senpai, I suggest you think before jumping to conclusions." I scolded "And you are not my father" I yelled at the last part.

He ran to the corner once again.

"Although I got to say, his tea was really good" Kaori said with a smiled.

"It was delicious" I replied, with satisfied smile. "To bad he didn't finish his."

"Was it really that good?" Hikaru asked.

"You didn't drink yours?" I asked.

He shook his head "I was kind of cautious and faked drank and put it in the tree plant." he replied sheepishly.

"Well that was rude" I said "What did I say about be picky?"

"I know, but I really don't like green tea and honey." He complained "Besides I can get it whenever I want."

"Rich bastards" I mumbled "Well I don't like to see good to go to waste, So I'll drink his. Unless you guys want it."

"No, it's okay Haruhi" They said in unison "You go ahead an drink it."

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

The nodded their heads in unison

"Okay then" I drank the tea that Nekozawa-senpai left and this one tasted a bit different than the first one I drank. This had it of what taste like lavender in it and tasted even sweeter.

"Wow, this tastes a lot better than the other one I had" I commented allowed and I drank the rest down greedily.

"What does taste like?" The twins asked.

"It tasted like it has lavender in it and was a lot sweeter" I replied.

"Interesting" Kyoya said and coming up to us.

"What is, senpai?" I asked.

"You said lavender right?" He asked.

"Yea" I replied "It had lavender with it."

"I never heard of putting lavender in tea before." He said, and pushing his glasses up.

Then started feeling a weird tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Uhh, senpai" I said "I feel tingly."

"Tingly?" He asked, his eye brows raised a bit.

Before I could say anymore, a bright light engulfed me and when it faded. All the host club members were looking at me with wide eyes and I felt shorter

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you were wondering. Nekozawa did have the potion filled tea. Which do you think had the other?<strong>.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you.**

**_Aurora Rose1001_ for the review**

**_DestinyAurora, Aurora Rose1001_ and_ Finella_ for adding this as your favorite story**

**:D your all awesome. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 4-

**Normal Pov**

"_uhh, senpai" Haruhi said "I feel tingly."_

"_Tingly?" Kyoya asked and raising his eye brows at her._

Before she could say anything a big bright light engulfed her whole body and catching all of the host club member's attention, squinting at the bright lightly. Once the light died down, everyone looked at Haruhi and their eyes widen with shock and diesbelief. Even the stoic Mori and Shadow King were in shock and were at a loss for words.

"Uhh you guys" Haruhi asked "Why do I feel so weird and why am I on the floor?"

No one responded, they just looked at her oddly.

"Guys?" She asked staring to become nervous, as they stared at her.

Again no response.

"Guys!" She screamed, finally getting their attention.

"Ha-haruhi, is that you?" Huni asked cautiously, finally recovering.

Haruhi gave the short senior a skeptical look.

"Yes Huni" she said "Its me."

"Your really Haruhi?" he asked again, still not believing it.

Haruhi was getting annoyed "Yes" she confirmed.

"Haruhi's a cat!" Tamaki shouted.

"What are you talking about, senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to the blonde idiot.

"Its like he said" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up "You're a cat."

Haruhi's eyes widened "You got to be kidding me right" she asked, hoping it was a joke.

"As much as we like to joke, Haruhi" the twins said in unison "We are serious, you're a cat."

"Yea" Mori simply replied.

Haruhi's eyes widened more. "Can I have a mirror please?" She asked, still not believing them just yet.

Without another word, Huni ran over and picked Haruhi up and put her in front of a mirror. Sure enough just as the host club members said, Haruhi was looking at her reflection as a cat. She had all black fur except her chest and paws which were white. Haruhi screeched.

"How did I become a cat?" She yelled.

"You look so cute Haru-chan" Huni replied with a smile, turning back to normal.

"That doesn't answer my question" She replied in panic.

"Calm down Haruhi" Tamaki tried to reason.

"Calm down!" She shouted "Look at me. I'm a cat!"

"As much as I want to get to the bottom of this" Kyoya said calmly "Tamaki's right, before we get started. You have to calm down Haruhi and think rationally."

Haruhi breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Okay senpai" she replied, still slightly freaked.

"That better." He said and then turn to the others "Now, what you guys will do is look around and find any evidence as to how Haruhi became this way. I'll ask Haruhi some questions so I can deduce the options and hopefull find the answers we need."

"Aye aye Kyoya/Momma/Senpai" Everyone said and spead out to search for clues.

Tamaki was in the dressing rooms, the twins searched in the kirchen and pantries, Huni searched in the bathrooms and behind couches and tales, and Morie searched behind cutrains, vases, flower plants and the piano.

Kyoya asked questions that they can help determine as to how this happened.

"Haruhi what did you eat or drink today?" He asked.

"Well I had my breakfast, then homemade leftovers for lunch and mostly water all day" Haruhi relied, completely calm now.

"I don't think that those would cause it. Because you weren't cat after you ate that commoner food." He said sounding smug.

"Rich bastard" she mumbled.

"Hey Kyoya!" the twins replied in unison. Getting both Haruhi's and Kyoya's attention.

"We found this in the trash- Hikaru said, walking over to them.

"It was in the kitchen" Kaoru finished and he handed Kyoya a crystal bottle.

Kyoya examined it closely "It looks like something Nekozawa would use" he said.

"Can I see?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded and placed the bottle in front of her. Haruhi started to look at it closely, then her cat senses started to kick in and she started sniffing it. She kept sniffing it until she smelt something familiar to her, Lavender.

"This has lavender in it" She said.

"Lavender?" The twins asked.

She nodded her cat head.

"Didn't you say you drank something that had lavender in it?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded again. "The tea in senpai's cup did." she replied.

"Then that explains it" Kyoya said.

"Explains what?" The twins and Tamaki asked.

"I'm think this bottle and the tea are connected. Since it looks like this something Nekozawa- senpai would use. I'm betting that it was a potion of some sort and some how Haruhi drinking the tea, it made her into a cat" He explained.

"Well that makes since I guess" Haruhi replied, thinking about what he said rartionally "But why would he want to make me a cat?"

"That's the one thing I can't ask" Kyoya replied honestly.

"Well what are we going to do about Haru-chan?" Huni asked.

"Yea, how are we going to tell her dad that she's been turned into a cat?" The twins asked.

"Well Haruhi's just going to have to live with one of us, until she changes back to normal" Kyoya said.

This of course, caused the annoying chain reaction once again.

"Haruhi will stay with us" The twins exclaimed and grabbed Haruhi, from where she was sitting.

"No, I will not let my daughter stay with you shady twins" Tamaki yelled and grabbed Haruhi out of the twin's arms

"Who are you calling shady-" Hikaru started.

"Yea, you should take a good look at yourself boss" Kaoru finished.

"What are you saying?" Tamaki asked offended and making Haruhi have a difficult time with breathing.

"Let me go, senpai!" She tried to yell, but was not heard.

"That you're a pervert." The twins said in unison to Tamaki.

"I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki yelled, slightly offended.

"Yes you are" they repliedteasingly.

"I'm just looking out for my darling, daughter" He said dramatically "I don't want you two to defile her innocence!"

"So you mean is-" Hikaru said

Kaoru gasped "That he wants to defile her innocence.

"What nasty old pervert" They said in unison.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Tamaki yelled, nearly throwing Haruhi in the air while he threw his arms in their air back and forth.

Huni saw this and became very irritated.

"Let go Haru-chan go!" He yelled and grabbed her from the twins and Tamaki.

"Thank you, senpai" Haruhi said with relief, she was shaking in his arms

"Your welcome, Haru-chan" He said with pink flowers around his head.

"I won't let you touch my daughter!" Tamaki yelled dramatically at Huni.

Huni gave a mean glare at Tamaki, which made him freeze in fear.

Huni started to scratch Haruhi behind her, now, cat ears which caused her to purr.

"In retrospect, I think Haruhi will benefit in living with me" Kyoya finally said and pushing up his glasses.

"Momma how could you!" Tamaki yelled again "That's incest."

Kyoya gave Tamaki, his best demon lord glare "Seeing as your father's allergic to cats, Huni and Mori's parents don't like cats in general and the twin's parents wouldn't want animal fur on their clothing, where else will she go?" He asked coolly.

"As much as I hate to say it" The twins said "He's right."

"Our mother would be angry- Hikaru started.

"If we got cat fur all over the place" Kaoru finished.

"You really want me to stay with you, senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking at the Shadow King cautiously.

"Just as long as you don't cause trouble or break anything" He said coolly.

"Of course" she said "Rich bastard" she mumbled

Kyoya although heard and did his trademark smirk.

"This might benefit us as wel, you knowl" He announced, getting everyones attention again.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well" He said and flipped open his black book "The statistics show that our customer's love animals and since Haruhi is now a cat and we don't know when she will change back normal. We can use her as a profit source."

"Great" Haruhi mumbled again "Coniving bastard."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Well why we don't we all go home and rest" Huni said and petted Haruhi's head "I think we all need it."

Everyone nodded and started to follow suit.

"Goodbye, Haruhi" Huni said and handed her to Kyoya, who held her securely.

"Bye Huni, Bye Mori" Haruhi said purring a bit, which caused Kyoya to smirk again.

"Yea" Mori simply replied and left with Huni.

The twins were next and gave Haruhi a scratch underneath her chin.

"Bye Haruhi" they said in unison and left.

"Bye my darling daughter" Tamaki said dramatically and smiling at her.

"Your not my dad" Haruhi replied bluntly

Tamaki left, with a storm cloud over his head and raining down on him.

"Lets go Haruhi, shall we?" Kyoya said, still holding her in his arms

"Whatever" She mumbled.

'This is going be interesting' Kyoya thought, with a smirk.

Then Haruhi did something that surprised him, she got out of him his arms and climbed on to his shoulders and curled up around his neck.

"Kind of getting annoyed being held and carried" She said.

"Of course, Haruhi" He said.

'Yep definitely going to be interesting' He said to himself and scratched Haruhi's ears subconsciously, which caused Haruhi to purr, happily,

Her smirked again as he got into his limo, with Haruhi still on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I am doing the charcters alright. I'm sorry if they are OCC.<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you,**

**_DarakuxShitaxTenshix_ and _Dakotawolf_ for the lovely reviews**

**_Dakotawolf_, _DarakuxShitaxTenshix_, _KNowiski_ and _Luckadoo_ for liking and alerting my story**

**You guys are awesome :)**

**~hugs~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 5-

**Normal Pov**

Once Kyoya and Haruhi arrived at the Ootori's (can't remember how his last name is spelled) Mansion. Haruhi's eyes widened at how big it was, but the grumbled.

'Rich bastards' she thought.

"Let me guess you just thought that I was a rich bastard huh?" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"How do you do that?" she asked slightly shocked.

"Because your predictable Haruhi" He said.

"Smug bastard" she mumbled

He just chuckled in amusement and held as they walked into his house,

"Welcome back young master" A maid said with a bow.

"Thank you" He said "Uhh, make a note to get some new food, preferable tuna and a litter box and some cat toys."

"Master?" The maid said unsure.

"You heard me" as he showed Haruhi to the as, he whispered into Haruhi's ear "Act like a cat."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and meowed.

"Oh the cat's adorable, master" the maid gushed "Is it a boy or girl?"

"it's a girl" He stated "She's only here temporarily. I'm taking care of her until my friend comes back from his trip with his family."

"Very well, sir" She said and got to work on ordering things a cat would need.

"I'll be working on my stocks, budget and homework so no one disturbed me until. Dinner is ready, understood?" Kyoya commanded

"Yes Young Master" the said and bowed.

Kyoya carried Haruhi up to his room. Once they were in his room, Haruhi took note of everything in it. His bed was in the middle of the room, with a black comforter and white sheets and pillows, in the corner was a cherry oak desk, with a laptop, black lamp and some cd soft wares. In another corner of his room was a dresser also made out of cherry oak and a bookcase filled with books of all kinds. In the middle of his wall was 45 inch plasma tv with a bunch of dvd's to watch.

All Haruhi could do was gape. She found that Kyoya was very modernized, but simple. Then she realized she was beginning to get annoyed with being carried everywhere and began to wiggle in Kyoya's arms.

"Can you put me down now?" She asked a bit annoyed "I have legs you know."

Kyoya was a it embarrassed at still holding Haruhi and put her down.

"Sorry about that" he said sounding emotionless and headed over his desk.

Haruhi began to explore around his room and let her cat instincts take over and sniffing everywhere. She patted along the room, jumped up on his bed, then his bookcase and climbed up looking at each book careful. Some of the books in the bookcase were of different varieties. Some books by Stephen king, copies of William Shakespeare, Some books by Edgar Allen Poe even some books on his poems, Emily Dickinson, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Frankenstein and even some books on law and medical books.

She was surprised and was kind of interested in the fact that both her and Kyoya had the same taste in reading material.

"Your book collection is amazing, senpai" Haruhi complimented.

Kyoya glanced at Haruhi's way.

"Thank you, Haruhi" He said and began to type away on his laptop. Replying to some important emails and checking the Host Club's budget and profits.

"You might want to get down from their" He said suggested, keeping his eyes on his laptop.

Haruhi sighed and leaped down from the bookcase and landed on his bed.

"So Kyoya" Haruhi started

"Yes Haruhi" He said indicating that he was listening.

"How are you plan on telling my dad about me staying at your house?" She asked.

"I'll call him later and let him know" He said "Besides knowing your dad. He would definitely not care as long as it's the blonde idiot."

Haruhi giggled "You might be right on that" She said.

Kyoya grinned at Haruhi's giggle.

"So do you have homework you have got to do Haruhi?" He asked.

"No, I finished in club today. Even though I still got to finish my biology essay, but I already completed the rough draft." She replied "But that's not due until next Wednesday."

"I'm sure you will do well." Kyoya said, still typing on his laptop.

"I was wondering , senpai" She said "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm sure there is no merit in it."

"Have you ever thought, I'm just being nice and there is no merit needed" He reasoned.

Haruhi thought about it and sighed.

"Sorry, senpai" She said "I guess you have a point. Thank you for being so nice to me and letting me stay here and until the situation is sorted out.*

"Your welcome" He said and went back to typing on his laptop.

After awhile an awkward silence fell onto the room and Haruhi began to get bored. Until there was a knock at Kyoya's door.

"Come in" He announced, as he glanced a Haruhi and mouthed.

'Act like a cat'

She nodded and curled up on his bed pretending do exactly as he asked.

He chuckled at her actions and shook his head.

The door opened and who to walk than his older sister Fuyumi.

"Hey Kyoya!" She exclaimed excitedly, after haven't seen her youngest brother for so long.

"Fuyumi?" He said in disbelief "Aren't suppose to be with your husband right now and not here?"

"He's away on business at the moment, so I just wanted to by and see how you were doing" She replied.

"Well I appreciate if you left" He said coolly "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh Kyoya, your such a stick in the mud" His sister complained "Your always working."

"And you should know how much I work, just so I can be heir to the Ootori empire" He reminded

"Well you should at least have some fun once in a while" She stated.

'Wow I had no idea Kyoya was so dedicated to being his father's heir' Haruhi thought.

Fuyumi squealed "Is that a cat?" She exclaimed happily and rushed over to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at her and remember to act like a cat and meowed at her.

"Yes that is a cat" Kyoya confirmed "She's going to be hear until my friend returns from his families trip."

"Aww she's so cute" Fuyumi gushed and started petting Haruhi's head.

"Can you get out of my room now?" Kyoya said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh you Kyoya your no fun." His sister whined.

"Out!" He commanded.

"Oh fine" Fuymi pouted and walked out of his room.

Kyoya took off his glasses and rubbed the skin between his nose, in stress

"She's right you know" Haruhi finally said, getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You should learn to have fun more often" She replied "She's only looking out for what's best for you."

"I know" He said "I would suggest we don't talk about this at the moment."

Haruhi's tail twitched "Oh and why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to right now" Kyoya stated slightly frustrated "I have too much work at the moment."

"Alright, alright" Haruhi said "I'll drop it."

"Thank you" He said and went back to his work.

"You know senpai, I actually find your dedication to wanting to be heir to your father's company admirable" She admitted.

Kyoya was caught of by this and blushed a bit, but Haruhi can barely see it.

"Why you say that?" He asked coolly, even though he was actually feeling slightly flattered by her comment.

"Because just like me and wanting to me be lawyer. You work above and beyond to make your goals and dreams a reality" She explained "And with that I find it admirable, but from time to time I think you should learn to relax and learn be to a teenager for once in awhile. We are still young and have a lot of time on our hands to make our dreams come true, we have short while to be young and carefree."

"Now that's an interesting statement in itself" He complimented "I'll take your words into consideration, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded and didn't say anything more.

"Is it okay if I take a nap?" She asked.

"Of course you can" He said.

"Thank you, senpai." She said, with a meow and curled into a ball, to nap.

He smiled 'Admirable huh?' he thought 'Very interesting indeed' and then he went back to typing on his laptop. With the same grin on his face, as Haruhi the cat slept.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking, this is KyoHaru pairing, but its not. This is just a heart to heart chat between Kyoya and Haruhi. <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you,**

**_AruroaRose1001_ for the lovely review. I hope can continue to make you pleased.**

**_Tanukiskies_, _Saaphire_, and _Dragon Galaxy_ for liking and alerting my story,**

**I really appreciate it :) ^_^ ~hugs~**

**I put up two new chapters because I'm thinking of how to write for the next few chapters. I hope I captured the characters alright? I'm sorry if Nekozawa seems OCC**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 6-

**Normal Pov**

After a half hour later, another knock came from Kyoya's door. Haruhi was still sleeping and curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Come in" He announced tiredly and slightly famished.

"Dinner's ready, sir" A maid said.

"Thank you for telling me" He said "Can you bring it too me? I want to eat in my room and also bring tuna for the cat as well."

"Very well, sir" She replied and walked back out the room.

Kyoya moved away from his laptop having finished his calculus and chemistry homework. He removed his glassed from his face and rub the tension out of his temple and stretched. In that process his back cracked loudly and Haruhi heard it.

"You have a lot tension in your back" She stated bluntly and stretched.

"Your awake?" Kyoya said hiding his surprise.

She yawed and shook her body a bit

"Yea and I also heard that crack in your back" She said "You should really get a massage or something. It might do you some good."

"I'll make an appointment at my families private spa and set one up" He said, taking her suggested into consideration.

"Rich bastard" Haruhi mumbled.

Kyoya smirked "What was that?" He asked knowingly.

"Nothing" She replied.

Kyoya chuckled softly.

The maid from earlier walked back into the room and placed Kyoya's dinner in front of him and some gourmet fancy tuna and water in front of Haruhi whose eyes widened and sparkled, making her drool a bit. Kyoya smiled in satisfaction at Haruhi's reaction and began to eat his dinner as well as Haruhi, who ate her beloved fancy tuna, happily.

After dinner was finished for both of them. Kyoya stated that he was going go take a shower and then get ready for bed. Haruhi nodded and Kyoya walked into his spa like bathroom and closed the door. Once Haruhi heard the running water in from Kyoya's shower, she got up from his bed and decided to explore around his mansion. She patted out of his room and used her cat like instincts to help guide he through her exploration.

~After A half an hour later~

Kyoya walked out of his rooms with a towel around his neck and was wearing a white tank top and black pants. He looked around his room and saw that Haruhi was missing and began to feel a bit panicked and worried.

"Haruhi, where are you?" He asked, worriedly.

No response.

He ran out the room and began to search for a black and white haired cat.

He ran into a maid.

"Have you seen the cat that was in my room?" He asked, hiding his worry.

"No, sir. I haven't" She said.

"Get as much people as you can and search for her" He commanded.

"Right away, sir." She said and began to get some other servants and searched throughout the whole mansion for Haruhi.

Little did they know that Haruhi was searching in the south wing and was in Kyoya's library. Her tail was swaying happily at the numerous of books in the library and she was in a daze.

"My, my, my what an adorable kitty cat" A voice said, which caused Haruhi to jump.

"Don't worry sweetheart" The voice said gently "I won't hurt you."

Haruhi turned around to see a man who looked an older version of Kyoya and every way she saw him.

'Must be Kyoya's father'

"Come here, little one" He encouraged.

Haruhi did as she was told and patted over to Kyoya's father.

"Aren't you just a darling little thing" He said with a soft smile and picked her up.

If she was human right now, Haruhi would be blushing lightly at the comment, but luckily she wasn't and she meowed happily at him. Then she heard a shout coming from outside the library door.

"Why don't we see what the commotion is about?" Kyoya's father suggested.

Haruhi just meowed, in response.

Kyoya's father carried Haruhi in his arms and walked outside the door, to see what was going on. The commotion was a bunch of servants looking for something. This made Kyoya's father eyebrow raise.

"Excuse me" He called out "But what are you exactly are you searching for?"

A maid whipped around in surprise.

"We are looking for-" she stopped when she saw Haruhi in his arms.

"The cat!" She exclaimed.

Yoshio raised his eyebrow at the maid.

"The cat?" He asked.

"Yes the young master has been searching everywhere for her" The maid explained.

Yoshio smiled "Can you get my son please" He order.

The maid bowed "Right away, sir" she said and rushed to go find, the young master.

Yoshio just shook his head "You caused some trouble for my son it seems" He said to Haruhi and started to per her head.

~With Kyoya~

'I'm going to kill that girl' he thought angrily 'making me search all over the damn place for her.'

"Young master" A maid said while rushing over to him "I found the cat."

Kyoya scowled "Where is she?" he demanded.

"With your father" she replied.

Kyoya's eyes widened and he growled 'I'm definitely going to kill her." She thought.

"Where's my father?' He asked, losing his patience.

"Near the library." She stated.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that' He thought sarcastically.

"Thank you" He said with calm smile "You can tell everyone to stop looking for her now and get back to your regular duties"

"Of course, sir" She said with a bow and left.

Kyoya walked toward the south wing of his mansion and sure enough he found his dad with Haruhi in his arms and he was petting her head.

"You wanted to see me father?" He said emotionlessly.

"Yes, son" Yoshio replied "Were you perhaps looking for, this little one?"

Holding out Haruhi in front him, who meowed in response.

Kyoya nodded "Yes I was" He replied casually.

"May I know why there is a cat in my house?" His father asked.

"I was taking care of her for a friend, until his family and him get back from his trip" Kyoya replied bluntly.

"May I know who this friend of yours is?" His father asked skeptically.

"Renji Kasanoda" Kyoya stated bluntly, Haruhi just shook her at him.

"What is the name of this cat?" His father asked, still questioning him.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said.

Yoshio smiled and petted Haruhi "Well she is one darling cat" He said.

"So you don't mind that she stays?" Kyoya asked, inwardly sighing in relief.

"I don't mind at all" His father said.

"Thank you father" Kyoya said in poised gratitude.

"Now son why don't you take this little one and put her to sleep." His father instructed "She's looking a little tired."

Haruhi yawned lightly and meowed in response.

"Very well father" Kyoya said and took Haruhi from his father's arms.

"Goodnight little one" He said and scratched Haruhi behind the ears.

Haruhi purred in response, which made Kyoya inwardly smirk.

'Okay maybe I won't kill her' He thought 'But I will punish her for making look around for her.

"Goodnight son" His father said and left to go to his sleeping quarters.

Kyoya just nodded and walked away with Haruhi in arms back to his room.

Once Kyoya was calm again and frantically searching for Haruhi anymore. He gently put her down at the edge of his bed and he smiled down at her sleeping cat form.

"I better go and make that call to her father" He said.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Ranka's number.

(Phone call Ranka- _Italics_)

"_Hello_" A very feminine-masculine voice answered "_Haruhi is that you? Are you hurt? Did that blonde idiot kidnap you,? Daddy told you that he is no good? I'm going throttle him the next time I see him_."

"Hello Ranka-san" Kyoya greeted.

"_Oh Kyoya, Hi_!" Ranka said sounding cheerful.

"I just wanted to call you and let you know Haruhi is staying over at my house and has fallen sleep" He said casually "Is it alright if she stay the night?"

"_Why of course she can_" Rank squealed in delight "_Your way better than that bumbling idiot, Tamaki_."

"Oh Rank you flatter me." Kyoya replied smugly.

"_Well thank you for letting me know Kyoya_" Ranka said happily "_I'm leaving my darling daughter in your care. Oh and Kyoya, one more thing_."

"What is that Ranka-san?" Kyoya asked.

"_You touch my daughter in anyway inappropriate I will not hesitate to rip your arms_" Rank threatened "_Goodnight Kyoya_" He said and hung up.

Kyoya sweat dropped and inwardly gulped.

'Sometimes her father scares even me, and I'm known as the Shadow King' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Well got to make one more phone call" He said and dialed a number and it started to ring. It was answered on the fourth ring.

"_Hello?_" The ominous voice said

"Hello Nekozawa" Kyoya greeted coolly "You won't believe what happened today." he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I'm doing a good on Kyoya's character. I'm sorry if it's a bit OCC. I'm trying my best.<strong>

**And I'm sorry if his father his a bit OCC too.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 7-

**Nekozawa Pov**

I was looking at the Cat's Potion again and re-read it over and over again. I was still baffled on how I didn't work.

"I did everything according to the book's instruction's" I whined.

(Calm down" Beelzenef scolded (Sometimes magic doesn't work. Don't go into a depression over it.)

I sighed "But you were the one that suggested the potion" I reminded.

(Well then I can admit, I was wrong) He said sounding irritated.

I was about to make a smug retort back until my cell phone started to ring.

I looked at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was Kyoya Ootori, calling.

"I wonder what he wants" I said.

(Maybe he wants to quit that measly pathetic Host Club and join us) Beelzenef said.

I shrugged and answered it the fourth time it rang.

(Phone Convo. Kyoya- _Italics_)

"Hello?" I asked ominously

"_Hello Nekozawa_" He said coolly "_You won't believe what happened today_"

I was curious as his tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, cautiously.

"_Well it seems one of our club member has changed into a cat_" He stated calmly. "_You wouldn't know anything about this would you?_"

My eyes widened.

"Excuse me for a second" I told him.

(What?) Beelzenef asked.

"The potion worked" I said with a smirk "It actually worked"

(I told you it would) He replied, smugly.

"Whatever" I grumbled.

I cleared my throat and got back on the phone with Kyoya.

"A cat you say?" I asked curiously, inwardly smirking to myself "That's quite unfortunate and interesting."

"_Why yes it is_" Kyoya replied casually "_It came as quite as a shock, that Haruhi change into a cat right before our very eyes_."

"Well I-" I paused "Wait did you just say Haruhi?"

"_Yes_" He replied "_Who did you think I was going to say_?"

"Oh, no one in particular" I replied coolly, but inside I was freaking out.

"_So you have no idea how he became a cat?" _Kyoya asked.

"Nope, not at all" I lied smoothly.

"_Hmm, odd_" He said "_Well sorry for taking up your time, senpai. I'll be going now. Goodbye." _and hung up.

I banged my fist into my desk in frustration.

(What's wrong, now?) Beelzenef asked (I thought you would be happy that your potion worked on one of those pesky twins.)

"Oh I would be really happy if it was the twins" I said trying to stay calm "If it wasn't for the fact that it was the wrong person!" I shouted, finally snapping.

(What?) Beelzeef asked in bewilderment.

"The potion worked" I replied "But it changed the wrong person."

(Who did it change?) Beelzenef asked.

"Fujioka-kun" I stated with a sigh.

(Well that's unfortunate) Beelzenef said (But there is nothing we can do. He is just going to have to get out of the potion himself.)

I groaned "I know" I said in defeat.

(Why don't we try and get some sleep)Beelzenef suggested (Maybe things will be better tomorrow)

I sighed "Maybe your right" I said "I should get some sleep"

I blew out my lit candle and pushed out of my chair and walked over to my bed. I laid down on the black silk sheets and instantly felt exhausted.

(Have pleasant dark ominous dreams) Beelzenef said.

I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep and started to have a very odd dream

~_Nekozawa's Dream_~

_It was nighttime in my dream and there was a full moon glowing. I grinned at how my dream was dark thin I saw a figure in white in the distance. Me being curiously I started walking towards when I finally got closer the figure looked like a girl with short brown hair, like a boys and she was wearing a white, silk spaghetti strap dress. I felt intrigued by this girl so tapped her shoulder gently, she turned around and to my surprise it was Fujioka-kun, but I found it shocking because he was actually a she in front of me._

"_Fujioka-kun?" I asked cautiously._

"_Hello, my sweet Umehito" She greeted sweetly. (sorry if I spelled his first name wrong)_

_I blushed lightly_

"_You're a girl?" I asked cautiously._

_Her eyes sparkled at me and she smiled at me._

"_Of course I am, silly" She replied._

"_But how?" I asked in shock "I thought you were a boy? What's going on?"_

"_Shh" She said and put her finger on my lips "it's a secret."_

_I calmed down and I felt myself melt, when I looked into her chocolate, hazelnut eyes._

"_Your beautiful" I told her and put my hand on her cheek._

_She blushed lightly and leaned into my touch. I felt myself draw closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her, it felt perfect as if we were two puzzle pieces connecting together. I moved my face slower to hers our lips centimeters away, my heart was beating rapidly and I was blushing heavily. Then dream started to change the girl that was once in my arms was now a cat and she was meowing at me._

"_Umehito" her voice said with a whisper and she disappeared._

~_End of Dream_~

"Don't go!" I shouted, my heart beating fast and I was sat up really fast, with cold sweat running down my forehead.

"Wait why am I dreaming of Fujioka-kun as a girl?" I asked myself.

(I think your just feeling guilty for changing him into a cat) Beelzenef said.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

(Yes you did) He said sounding irritated (Besides Fujioka-kun being a girl. That's impossible)

"Your probably right" I said with a sigh and wiping my face.

(You should get some more rest, you might be just under too much stress) Beelzenef said.

"Yea" I simply replied and laid back down on my black sheets.

I closed my eyes and this time it was dreamless. Except I heard Fujioka's sweet airy voice.

"_Umehito_"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank You :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you,**

**_AruroaRose1001_ and _xDarakuxShiraxTenshix_ for the lovely reviews.**

**_taty1205_ and _ChubbyBunny Fire_ for alerting and liking my story**

**You are wondeful :)**

**~Hugs and smiles brightly~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 8-

**Normal Pov **

The next morning Kyoya got ready for school and told Haruhi that Tamaki will explain everything to her teachers about why she won't be attending classes for awhile and that he will also try and convince his father to let her stay with them throughout the whole day. Haruhi of course had an odd feeling something was going to happen, but she shrugged off.

Once Kyoya was done getting dressed, his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Tamaki was calling.

(Phone convo. Tamaki- _Italics_)

"What do you want Tamaki?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"_Momma_!" Tamaki shouted into the phone happily "_How is out little girl doing_?"

Haruhi could hear Tamaki shouting from the phone and stifled an eye roll.

"When is he going to get it through his thick skull that I am _not_ his daughter" She emphasizing the word not.

Kyoya chuckled "She is doing just fine" He told Tamaki "And would you please stop calling Momma?"

Tamaki gasped "_Are you saying you want a divorce?_" he replied dramatically "_Momma how could you?_"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at this "No offense Kyoya but you make one ugly mother" She commented "And to me, your more like the dad than he is. Tamaki is way too emotional to be the dad."

This made Kyoya want to laugh out loud, but he sucked it right back in.

"Tamaki stop being so dramatic" He said coolly "Now why did you call my?"

Tamaki's voice turned back to normal "_My father said that you are allowed to bring Haruhi_" He announced "_He thinks it's a wonderful idea that we bring a pet for the girls_."

"Oh really?" Kyoya said "That's excellent."

"_So our little girl will be hanging around in our classroom_" He squealed happily "_And I get to groom, give her affection, and maybe even dress her up in a little outfit for animals._"

Haruhi hissed at this "Over my dead body, senpai" She shouted into the phone.

Kyoya chuckled again.

"_Haruhi!_" Tamaki screamed happily at hearing her voice "_How's my little girl this morning? Momma didn't do anything to you, did he? Or pressure?_"

"The only thing bad Kyoya has done to me, is punish me for making him look for me all over his house" She replied back "And if you event think about putting my in a outfit and make me degrade myself I will scratch out your eyes, you here me Tamaki Souh?"

You can just imagine Tamaki going into his emo corner.

"_B-but Haruhi_" He whined "_Momma our daughter has gone rebellious. Its all those two shady twins falut for making you rebellious. We need to rehabilitate you_."

"For the last time, senpai. I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter" She said spitting out each word.

You can hear Tamaki crying into the background.

Kyoya just shook his head at the two and sighed

"Alright Tamaki, will see you at school" He said and hung up, then he turned to Haruhi.

"You are something you know that?" He said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked, still annoyed from Tamaki's antics.

"Being able to do that to our Host King" He replied. "Make him switch moods with a blink of an eye."

"I personally believe he is bi-polar" She replied bluntly "I admire that you put up with him Kyoya- senpai. He's exhausting."

Kyoya laughed at that one, surprising Haurhi a bit.

"I think I have to agree with you" He said "He is exhausting, but can you expect he is my best friend."

Haruhi smiled. "Yea can't live with him and you can't live without him" She admitted "But I just wish he chill out sometimes."

"Don't we all" Kyoya replied.

Then a maid knocked on to Kyoya's open door.

"Si, your limo is ready for you" She announced "And sir, who are you talking to?

Haurhi tried not to giggle at Kyoya's frantic face. Kyoya then straightened up and fixed his glasses

"Uhh, I was just talking on the phone" He lied smoothly.

"But I swore I heard other voices" She said.

"That was the TV" He replied smoothly again.

"Okay then, master" she said and left the room.

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" He said under his breath.

Haurhi giggled and nodded in response.

Kyoya glared at her

"Shall we go now?" He asked coolly.

Haurhi hopped onto his shoulder and nodded.

"Let's get today over with, with less pain as possible" She whispered.

Kyoya chuckled again and they headed out of the front door and into his limo.

~At School~

Once Haruhi and Kyoya arrived at the school's gates and got out of the limo, Haurhi remained perched onto his shoulder as a bunch of squealing fan girls saw Kyoya with a cat on his shoulder.

"Awww I knew the Shadow King had sensitive side" One girl gushed and fainted.

"The cat is so adorable" An other said cheerfully.

"Oh how sweet!" an other squealed "He's an animal lover"

Haruhi sweat dropped and whispered into his ear.

"This is ridiculous" she said sounding annoyed.

"Just bare with it" He replied back underneath his breath, keeping his cool facade in tact.

"KYOYA!" a familiar voice shout excitedly.

"Tamaki" Haruhi and Kyoya said in unison under their breath.

Tamaki rushed over to Kyoya with a big smile on his face.

"I missed you so much" He said dramatically "How could you stay away with me for so long?"

Kyoya sweat dropped this time "Tamaki, I got off the phone with you 15 minutes ago" He replied coolly.

"But I still missed you so much" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"Will you stop being so dramatic, senpai?" Haruhi hissed under her breath.

Tamaki's eyes widened and squealed at her. "Haruhi!"

"Oww!" Kyoya snarled angrily and rubbed his shoulder.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi off his shoulder and her sharp claws accidentally sliced into his shoulder. The crowd dispersed the instant he did this and felt that they air was a little bit colder and went back to what they were originally doing. Watching the shadow king nervously

"Tamaki" He said menacingly "Ask me before you just grab Haruhi off my shoulder."

Tamaki started to shake in fear "S-sorry, K-kyoya-" he whimpered.

Kyoya went back into his normal façade

"So how are is our pretty kitty today? Two voice said in unison.

Haruhi turned to see the twins walking towards them and meowed.

Tamaki looked at her oddly.

"Where aren't you talking, Haruhi? He asked allowed. "No she can't speak. Kyoya call the doctor!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes in annoyance "She meowed because we don't want anyone to realize that she is a cat" he whispered at him. "Idiot"

"Ohhh" Tamaki said in realization "Awww your so cute Haruhi" he said and hugged her tightly.

"Boss let her go" Kaoru saidsanding in front of him.

"She does need to breathe you know" Hikaru pointed out.

Tamaki loosened his grip "I'm sorry Haruhi, will you forgive daddy?"

"Senpai, we discussed this, you are not my dad" She said sternly.

Tamaki of course went into his fetal position and started making a hamster home.

The twins took Haruhi into their arms and she perched herself onto Kaoru's shoulder.

"So Haruhi, you going to be in our class for the whole day?" Kaoru asked, scratching underneath whis made her purr and nuzzle his face in return

Kyoya took note of this new found affection, but shrugged it off.

"No, I'm going to be with Kyoya" She replied to Kaoru's question "That was what the chairman told Tamaki, but can you turn in my homework for me, and get me today's homework and lessons from sensei?"

"Can do!" The twins replied in unison.

Then the clocks tower rang indicating it was time to go to class.

"Lets go!" Tamaki said turning happy-go-lucky again.

Kyoya following suit with nod and Haruhi perched herself back on his shoulder.

She meowed at the twins meaning '_see you at lunch_.'

The twins understood and headed to their own class.

Not knowing that _a shadow _was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah just a little humor to help fill in the story :)<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank You,**

**_Chubby Bunny Fire_ and _DakotaWolf_ for the lovely reviews :)**

**_Shippofan2k_ and _Deso97_ for alerting and liking my story **

**You guys are wonderful :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 9-

**Normal Pov**

With the chaos between the Host Club members the black magic's master was watching from not to far away. Nekozawa couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had about Haruhi. He was amazed to see that his potion did work. He might be into the darkness and all but he wasn't stupid in fact he was very observant he knew right away that the cat on Kyoya's shoulder was in fact Haruhi in cat form. The eyes gave him away easily.

Besides his family adored cats. Well except his little sister of course, but she's starting to slowly warm up to them. But beside the point but he couldn't help but not to notice that when they were talking to Haruhi they didn't use kun or anything and he swore he heard Kyoya say her and she when whispering to Tamaki.

**Nekozawa Pov**

(I'm starting to think that he is actually a she) Beelzenef said in my ear

"So am I" I replied "But we have to have hard on evidence to be sure.

The clock tower began to ring indicating that classes were in starting

He heard Haruhi meow at the twins.

I started walk to my class as well, moving along the shadows carefully.

(It also seems that they are going to try and make her act like an actual cat) Beelzenef observed

I nodded and I saw that Haruhi was perched on Kyoya's shoulder.

My eyes widened "He..she.. Uhh..ahh.." I stammered "Fujioka-kun is going to be in our class?"

(It appears so) My cat spirit confirmed.

I sighed and walked into the class a few minutes after Kyoya.

I saw our sensei look at Haruhi skeptically, but then smiled at him and nodded at Kyoya in approval and whispered in his ear.

**Kyoya Pov**

"Sensei is okay if this cat stays with you, since we are having a calculus test today?" I asked calmly.

"Is is friendly?" He asked and looked at the cat skeptically.

"Yes she is very friendly" I replied and pushing up glasses.

"Then yes I'll keep an eye on here while you take your test" Sensei said.

"Thank you" I said and bowed and headed to my seat next to Tamaki.

"Isn't out little girl going to sit with us?" Tamaki asked sounding disappointed.

I shook my head "We are having a test today, he is going to keep her entertained until its over with" I replied calmly.

"Aww" Tamaki pouted.

I sighed at his childishness.

"Alright class" our sensei said firmly "We are having a test today."

Many groans were heard throughout the room except for me and Nekozawa- senpai.

"Don't give me that" Sensei said sternly, while passing out the exams "Once I pass out the test and everyone has one, you will have one hour to complete it, no peeking at anyone's test, and no talking what's so ever. That means you "

Tamaki sunk into his chair and pouted, this caused many of the girls to swoon and others to snicker.

"If I suspect of cheating of any kind, I will take your test away and you will fail" He continued "Do you understand?"

We nodded

"Very good then" He said, once he was done passing out the tests "You may start exams, now."

Simultaneously, every started working on their tests. As sensei sat down at his desk and started to pet Haruhi who purred and rub up against him, affectionately.

'Well that's odd' I thought out of the corner of my eye, but I shrugged it off and went back to working on my test.

~Time Skip~

Club Activities

Once the club doors were open, the girls came swarming in and going to their respectable hosts. The girls found Haruhi adorable when she would be with a host member, they would gush, met and pamper her. At first Haruhi didn't like all that much, but remember that she was host club member still and still having a debt over her heard. She relaxed and began to tolerate it, after awhile she didn't seem to mind when she was pampered and she was purring affectionately at everyone, even then the members themselves.

**Haruhi Pov**

I was laying in one of the girl's laps when Kyoya signaled me to come over to him. I reluctantly jumped off her lap and patted over to him. The girl didn't seemed to mind she went back to drooling over the twins and their 'brotherly act'.

"You wanted to see me senpai?" I asked in his ear, once I climber on the back of his couch, with him on his laptop and typing away.

"Yes" He replied "Since you become a cat, the profits have gone up by 12%"

"That's good" I said with a nod.

He nodded, but their was an evil glint in his eye "If you keep this up, I will added 1/3 of today's total profits to your debt" He replied "But if thing is to happen, I will increase your debt.

I sighed "Rich bastard" I mumbled.

"I heard that" He said "You don't want me to increase your debt now do you?"

I gulped "No, senpai" I said.

"That's better" He said "I would suggest going over to Huni's table now, those girls are especially frantic about animals."

"As you wish, senpai" I said with a sigh, and walked back over to Huni's table.

"Kitty-chan" Huni replied happily and picking me up.

The girls gushed at how cute Huni was being.

I just curled up on his lap and purred.

~After host club activities~

"Today's activities were the best by far" Kyoya announced.

I smiled and then started to feel really queasy.

"Uhh, senpai I don't feel so good." I said sounding pained.

"Oh no not my little girl" Tamaki said dramatically

"Haru-chan, Haruh-chan" Huni cried

"Aww" The twin said in unison with worried faces.

Mori didn't say anything but I could tell he was worried to.

"You want me to get a doctor?" Kyoya asked.

I shook my head "I..-" I tried to say until I fainted and saw nothing but blackness.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was an ominous voice saying

"Haruhi"

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 10-

**Normal Pov**

This instant Kyoya heard a _thump! _he looked up and saw that Haruhi had collapsed, he began to dial and call for a doctor, but it seemed the lack magic master was a bit faster than himself. All the Host Club was shouting screaming and surrounding Haruhi's unconscious form, but the black magic master was the one to get a hold of the situation.

"Will you quit yelling?" the dark magic master yelled out "I really think screaming and hovering over her body is not helping"

"Everyone froze and looked at him shocked, then began to glare it at him

"Now see here-" the twin's started.

"Oh shut up" He said "Now is not to start picking fights on me, if you don't mind. I'll look after him."

"I don't think so" Tamaki shouted dramatically "I'm not going to let a leech like you around my Haruhi."

"Your being ridiculous" Nekozawa replied "Seeing as you aren't dong anything to help her and Kyoya's just going to increase it to his debt once he recovers, then what's the point?"

"What you talking about?" The twins asked accusingly.

"Are you really friends to Haruhi?" He asked sounding angry "Or is he just something you use to pick on?"

"We love Haru-chan" Huni replied glaring the most angrily out of all the Hosts.

"Oh really?" He asked "The how come Tamaki makes it seem like he is a weak little girl, the twins her use her as a play thing, you and Mori ignore her and Kyoya raises his already misfortune debt for even just breathing?"

The host club member's froze at what he said.

"Now see here" Kyoya said angrily "What we do here in none of your business."

"You know what I'm not going to argue with you anymore "Nekozawa stated and picked up Haruhi's fragile cat form "And if you were wondering Kyoya, I tried to curse the twins, but it seems I should have cursed you all, except Fujioka-kun. He clearly doesn't deserve it, he's the most selfless out of all of you here. I bet you anything he does more for you guys than you do for him"

The twins were clenching their fists. Tamaki was nearly pulling his hair out, Huni and Mori were close to kicking Nekozawa's butt and Kyoya was just seething underneath. Without another word, Nekozawa left like the mysterious shadow that he is and left the host club room, taking Haruhi with him. Leaving the host club members frozen and thinking deeply at what he said.

Kyoya Pov

"He doesn't under stand anything that goes on in the host club" Hikaru finally said sounding irritated

"Yea, and its clearly none of his business" Kaoru said after him.

"We love Haru-chan" Huni said with tears almost running down his face

Mori nodded, but you can see the confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"Yea we don't treat her horribly" Tamaki said feeling offended "Do we?"

I finally sighed "I think he has somewhat of a point" I admitted "No offense to Hikaru, Kaoru you do treat her and even say she is your toy. She is not a toy she is a human being, with feelings."

"You shouldn't be talking" Hikaru yelled bitterly at me "Your no better than us."

Kaoru patting his brother's back, trying to keep him calm.

"I know I'm not horrible to our little girl" Tamaki said dejectedly

"Oh please Tono!" Hikaru shouted "You treat her like she's weak, when she is far stronger than she's capable of and to add salt to the wounds you don't even listen to her when she tells you that you are not her father. We all know that you love her, just like all of us here. And its not parental love, the real thing!"

Tamaki stammered back and tried to deny it. I shook my head and sighed

"Stop it!" We heard Huni shout and making us freeze. "Are seeing what's happening here?"

The twins and Tamaki looked at him confused.

"Your taking what he said and it's starting to tear us apart" He said "So I can admit we can be a burden on Haruhi and even make her life hectic. But I know that she loves us in return if she didn't she wouldn't be helping us so much and even Ranka-san said that since she found us she's been the most happiest. Yea we can benefit ourselves to laying off of her sometimes. But if we change all together Haruhi's not going to be happy with it, she doesn't want us to change. She loves for who we are, for our flaws and everything."

"Yea" Mori simply said, a small tugging at his lips.

Tamaki and the twins looked at Huni like he had a third eye, but listened intently on what he had to say. I was very moved by what he said and saw that what he said was true.

"He's right" I finally said and pushing up my glasses

The twins and Tamaki sighed

"Yea" the twins said in unison

"Nekozawa- senpai was right" Tamaki said "She is selfless and she's changed many of us in many ways. She's got you two doppelgangers to expand your horizons a bit, Hikaru your emotions are beginning to clam down not much but they are, Kaoru your more calmer and seeming to talk to all of us and others outside the club. Huni she's accepted everything about you and doesn't see you as a kid, but as an actual senior and treats you with respect, Mori she's gotten you to smile and open more as well and let you realize how admirable your dedication is to Huni. And Kyoya you can deny it all you want, but she's gotten past your cold exterior and broke through the concrete."

I actually genuinely smiled at this, which is rare, but then quickly masked it.

"True" I replied coolly.

The rest of the member, no my friends were smiling at each other.

"For once, boss is right" The twins said in unison "it's a miracle."

Hey!" He said feeling offended.

"And the miracle vanished" The twins said again in unison and laughed, this got the tension to release and we all started to laugh as well, including myself, except for Tamaki.

"Do you think Haru-chan is alright?" Huni finally asked once we calmed down from our fit of laughter.

"Yea" The twin said and looked at me "You really believe we can trust that nut?"

I pushed up my glasses "As much as I know that you want to go over to Nekozawa's estate and save her" I replied casually "I can reassure I think she is very capable hands."

"But how can you be so sure?" Tamaki asked dramatically "What if that demon tries to set a curse on our poor little girl. What if he sells her to the slave trade or she gets taken away from secret ninjas and they work for the mafia."

"Poor Haru-chan" Huni cried.

I chuckled "Tamaki your over reacting again" I replied "I can rest assure that he will do anything to harm her. He may practice in the dark arts and everything, but he is harmless and a complete gentlemen."

Tamaki sighed in relief "If he even lays one hand my sweet Haruhi's in ill will he's going be digging his own grave" He said seriously.

We laughed again.

"So why do you think Haru-chan fainted?" Huni asked.

"I can honestly say, senpai" I said "I have no idea."

"I hope she's alright" He said sounding concerned and biting his lip, everyone nodded in unison and looking worried.

**Normal Pov**

'I hope you are alright Haruhi/ Haru-chan' they all thought in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this part seemed a little dramatic, but I had to get some tension in here, but it calmed down right after. I hope I did the characters alright. <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank You,**

_**Redrose97, and HappyDayzRhere **_**for the lovely reviews**

_**RedRose97, anna niichan, and HappyDayzRHere **_**For liking this story and alerting it :)**

**I hope everyone is enoying this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 11-

**Normal Pov**

Haruhi was placed in one of the guest rooms in the Nekozawa's residence and was being closely by the dark magic's master. He left to go eat his supper, but while he was away a bright light engulfed Haruhi's unconscious body, where a cat once laid, was now a girl and she was naked under the covers. But still had cat ears and a tail.

Nekozawa walked into the room and nearly had a heart attack at seeing Haruhi in human form. And sure enough he saw that she was a girl and he also saw that her shoulders were bare and began to blush red.

(Well what do you know, he is a girl) Beelzenef said sounding confused.

"I wonder why she cross dresses as a boy though" I whispered more to myself than my cat puppet.

(Maybe we should ask her once she wakes up) he said

At his statement Haruhi began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, not knowing it she sat up to stretch. Nekozawa turned away from her quickly so, she wouldn't think he was a pervert and he also was embarrassed.

**Haruhi Pov**

I woke feeling groggy and in a daze, I sat up and stretched then began to feel very cold around my chest area. I looked down to see that my breasts have grown very significantly and was quite shocked to see that I still had a cat tail and ears. I looked around the room to see it didn't look familiar to me at all.

"W-where am I?" I asked out loud without thinking.

"Your at my place" a voice answered that sound all to familiar to me.

I turned to see a tall man in a block cloak and his back was turned to me.

"N-Nekozawa- senpai is that?" I asked slowly.

The black mast nodded "Yes" He replied, his back still facing me

I lifted up the blanket feeling very embarrassed and covered my breasts and body making sure everything was covered up.

"Uhh you can turn around, senpai" I said hoping my blush was noticeable.

Nekozawa turned around and sighed in relief

"I'm sorry about that" He said "I didn't want you to think I was a pervert."

"Well thank you, senpai" I said with a nervous smile "Uhh so I'm guessing you know what I am now."

He sighed "At first I had a feeling you were" He admitted "But now that I have evidence, don't worry I didn't see anything. Yes I know you are a girl."

I nodded 'Kyoya is going to kill me' I said to myself.

"If you don't mind me asking" He asked calmly "Why do you cross dress and if you are wondering, I'll keep it a secret. I find a bad omen if I spread something that is suppose to e said to others."

"Well I actually don't really care if you tell my secret" I said honestly "it's the Host Club that wants to keep it a secret from everyone, but seeing as I don't have a male looking body anymore I don't think it'll be secret anymore."

He nodded "So why were you in that club in the first place" He asked.

"I have to pay back that debt" I replied "As you already know and for me to do it I had to be hosts' dog, but they changed my appearance and made me become a host the 'natural' host."

"I see" He said "Well what's going to happen now?"

"Do you have a phone I can use?" I asked "I need to talk to Kyoya- senpai about my little predicament" indicating my chest.

"I'll be right back" He said and left the room

'I hope he doesn't get mad' I thought to myself nervously. "These sheets feel very cozy though" and I began to nuzzle myself into the blankets and purred.

"Ahem" Nekozawa said "Uhh, I have that phone you can use."

I sat right back up and tried to hide a blush, from Nekozawa seeing my odd behavior

"Thank you" I said and took the phone from him gingerly.

"I'll go get you some clothes" He said nervously and left the room again.

'I can't believe this is happening' I thought and dialed Kyoya's number.

She waited and the phone answered on the last ring.

(Phone convo. Kyoya- _Italics)_

"_Hello" _The cool voice answered.

"Hey Kyoya, its me Haruhi" I said calmly.

"_So I was right, you are okay" _He replied sounding emotionless.

"Yea I'm perfectly fine" I replied "But uhh something odd happened."

"_Odd ? What do you mean Haruhi?" _He asked sounding curious.

"I turned back to normal" I stated bluntly "I am no longer the cat."

"_Well that shouldn't be a bad thing should it?" _He asked.

"Well uhh, I don't know how to put this but-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"_I know profits for the club won't being the same because your no longer a cat" _He said casually_ "But that's alright, you still have a debt to pay."_

I rolled my eyes, but felt someone takint the phone away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted and saw that it was Nekozawa- senpai.

"Hello, Kyoya its me" He replied mysteriously.

"I was talking to him you know" I said bluntly, I tried to reach for the phone, but then remember I was naked so I stopped moving and crossed my arms and a little bit agitated.

"Let me handle this" He said calmly.

"Fine" I said stubbornly.

"Now Kyoya listen" He said into the phone, but stopped talking because I think Kyoya cut him off.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine, Tamaki" He said sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes "Typical" I said under my breath.

"I would never do that to my guest" He replied sounding offended.

I remained quiet and listened to his conversation.

"Tamaki I should let you know. I know she's a girl" He replied bluntly "But she's not weak so stop being overdramatic and I really doubt that you're her father."

I face palmed myself when I heard that.

"Tamaki give the phone back to Kyoya" He replied darkly "Or I'm going to put a cruse on you and you won't be able to speak for a month."

I giggled lightly.

He sighed "Anyways Kyoya as I was saying, I know she's a girl because well lets just say her body has changed drastically." he stated carefully.

"Can I have the phone?" I asked him softly.

He nodded _"He didn't understand anyways."_ sounding defeated.

I sighed "Yea Kyoya, what he was trying to say is, my chest is grown significantly. I know longer look like I have a boy's body" I stated bluntly.

"_What!" _He almost shouted_ "How is that possible."_

"I don't know" I stated honestly "I woke up and I realized I was back to normal, well almost and saw that my chest had grew."

"_This can't be good" _He said casually.

"Well there's nothing you can do now" I stated bluntly "I don't really care what happens, but all I'm going to say is every ones going to obviously know that I'm a girl. So my secret is out."

He sighed, I can tell he was thinking of something already so I waited for him to speak.

"_Okay" He replied "Tomorrow at school, every one will know the truth. Since there is no point in hiding it."_

"I'm sorry, Kyoya" I said actually feeling bad.

"_Its not your fault" _He replied.

"Hey Kyoya can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"_What would that be Haruhi?" _He asked curiously.

"Tell my dad to bring me a blue dress to school tomorrow" I said "Since tomorrow my secret would be exposed. I might as well not wear the male uniform anymore."

"_But you have to wear the girl uniform" _He stated.

"No I don't" I told him bluntly.

"_What are you talking about?" _He asked.

I smirked "Look at the handbook" I said teasingly. 4 chapter, paragraph 15."

I heard rustling in the back ground and a curse word.

"_Okay" _He said_ "I have the page."_

"Now read it" I replied.

"_Anyone who can't afford a uniform or is not of a wealthy family, can wear their own made uniform" _He read aloud_ "The outfit has to consist the insignia of the school and be either blue or yellow. The outfit must also be school appropriate."_

"See" I said smugly.

"_When did they put that in?" _He asked sounding shocked.

"Right when I transferred into the school" I replied bluntly.

"_Very well then" _Going back to his casual tone.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" I said.

He sighed_ "I guess so" _He said causally_ "Farewell, Haruhi."_

"Goodbye" I said and hung up.

"I have those clothes I said I would get you" Nekozawa's chilling voice said.

"Thank you" I said calmly and smiled.

"Goodnight Fuijoka-san" He said with a bow and was about to leave the room

"Call me Haruhi" I replied bluntly, but blushed lightly.

He froze, but didn't turn around "Then you can call me Umehito" He replied sounding nervous.

"Okay, U-Umehito" I said trying out his name.

He nodded.

I smiled "Goodnight." I said "And thank you for all you've done for me."

"Your welcome Haruhi" He said calmly and left the room.

'He isn't so bad after all' I thought to myself.

I sat up from where I was laying and changed into the underwear and clothes he gave me. I was surprised the bra he got for me. I looked at the cup size and saw that it was a C. I blushed furiously at that, but instantly shrugged it off and looked at the nightgown he got me. It was white with black trim lace for the chest and bottom of the hem, and sway gracefully to my knees. It fit perfectly and it was made of fine silk.

'Wow it feels so comfortable." I said to myself.

I crawled back into the bed I was laying on and the instant my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I though before I feel asleep was

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I misspelled or have made in correct grammar the last chapters.<strong>

**I hope this story isn't boring**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters in one day. I hope this make up for not updating in a few days :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 12-

**Normal Pov**

After the conversation with Haruhi, Kyoya was completely confused and was frustrated that Haruhi knew something that he didn't He also notice her voice sounded kind of flirty when she was talking to him. She was actually teasing him and she has never done that before.

He had been taking note that Haruhi's behavior has changed ever since she accidentally drank Nekozawa's potion and became a cat. Tamaki was over at his house when she called because they were making plans for tomorrows theme. They though of a gothic theme tomorrow for the girls, they need the black magic club's assistance, but change their minds it to a bad boy theme.

"We are going to talk the other Hosts" Kyoya stated. "And let them know Haruhi's situation."

"Host club meeting?" Tamaki stated seriously

Kyoya nodded and started calling the twin's, Huni and Mori and put his cell phone on speaker so Tamaki can talk

(Phone convo. The twins- _Italics_, Huni- **Bold**, Mori- _**Bold**_ _**Italics**_)

"_What's up, senpai_" The twins asked in unison.

"**Hi Kyo-Chan!**"Huni replied cheerfully

"_**Un**_" Mori stated simply

"Well the reason why I called you all is I have heard from Haruhi" He said coolly.

"**Is Haruh-chan alright?" **Huni asked sounding concerned.

"_Is she in trouble?" _The twins asked in unison.

"Yes she is perfectly fine" He reassured casually "In fact she has changed back to normal and is no longer a cat."

"_Well that's good_" The twins said.

"**I'm going to miss her being a cat though**" Huni said "**But I'm glad she's back to her old self**."

"Well that's not all" Kyoya said.

"_What do you mean?" _the twins asked

"Nekozawa-senpai knows that Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki shouted into the phone.

"_Boss?" _The twins said "_Your with Kyoya_?"

"Yea, we were discussing tomorrows theme" He stated.

"_Ooo what's the theme boss?" _They asked.

"Bad boy" Tamaki replied.

"_Awesome!" _The twins shouted excitedly.

"_We_ _can get mother to do some designs right away _" Hikaru said

"_Yea it'll be so great_" Kaoru replied.

"**This is going to be fun, huh Takashi?" **Huni said happily.

"_**Yea**_" Mori replied.

Kyoya growled in annoyance "Need I remind you we are getting off topic" he scolded.

"_Sorry_" The twins said in unison

"**Sorry Kyo-chan**" Huni replied

"_**Un**_" Mori simply said.

"Now as Tamai was saying, Nekozawa- senpai knows that Haruhi's a girl" He stated.

"**He's not going to tell everyone Haru-chan's secret is he?**" Huni asked.

"_He's going to ruin everything if he does_" The twins said sounding irritated.

"Her secrets going to be exposed anyways" Kyoya stated bluntly.

"_What do you mean?_" The twins asked.

"Well Haruhi's body has changed significantly" He explained "Now because of that her secrets going to be exposed."

"_What are we going to do?_" The twins asked sounding scared.

"_If her secret gets out we everyone will be falling for her_" Hikaru stated.

"No their not" Tamaki shouted "Not my little girl I won't let that happen.

"_Boss for the last time-_" The twins started

"_She is not_-" Hikaru said

"_Your daughter_" Kaoru finished.

"Why is everyone always against me?' Tamaki asked dejectedly and in his emo corner

"**Kyo-chan if her secret gets out, how is she going to stay in the host club**?" Huni asked

"I don't know senpai" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses "Well cross that bridge when we come to it."

"_Wouldn't she have to wear the girl's uniform?" _The twins asked.

"Actually no she doesn't" Kyoya replied.

"What!" Everyone replied in unison, even Tamaki.

"Look at your student handbook. Chapter 4, paragraph 15." He said bluntly.

He and Tamaki heard a bunch of rusting coming from through the phones and waited 5 minutes.

"**How'd you figure that out Kyo-chan?" **Huni's voice asked,

"_When was this put in anyways?_" The twins asked.

"What? What's going on?" Tamaki asked completely clueless.

Kyoya ignored his question "Haruhi told me" He stated answering Huni's question "They put that in when she transferred into the school." answering the twins' question.

"_**I thought you guys already knew that?" **_Mori asked bluntly, shocking everyone.

"No!" Everyone replied in unison.

"**How'd did you know, Takashi?**" Huni asked.

"_**When they passed out the new handbook**_" He stated bluntly.

"_I guess we never really bothered to read it_" the twins admitted.

"**Same**" Huni said.

"Well anyways, Haruhi asked me to call her father for a favor" Kyoya said "I just wanted to let you guys what to expect tomorrow and be prepared."

"_Okay_" The twins said "_Bye, boss and Momma_" And hung up.

Kyoya growled quietly in annoyance.

"**Bye Kyo-chan**" Huni said cheerfully "**Time for bed, Takashi**."

"_**Yea**_" Mori said simply and they hung up as well.

Kyoya sighed and a maid came in telling Tamaki that his ride has arrived and it was time for him to go home. Tamaki dramatically said goodbye to Kyoya and left.

'So troublesome' He thought and pressed Ranka's number

(Phone convo. Ranka- _Italics)_

"_Hello, Rank speaking" A cheerful voice answered._

"_Hello Ranka-san" _Kyoya greeted.

"_Oh why if isn't Kyoya" Ranka said happily "Haruhi sleeping over at your house again?"_

"_Yes she is" _He lied smoothly

"_Well alright then" He said "What's new? The host club being good to my little girl? Is she alright? Can I talk to her? I miss her so much."_

"_I can reassure she is perfectly fine" _He said calmly_ "She asked me to do a favor for her."_

_Ranka squealed "Oh and what was that?" He asked._

"_She said to ask you if you can get out a blue dress?" _He replied_ "I'll come by in the morning and pick it up for her."_

Ranka screeched happily_ "My little girl is finally blooming" _He said_ "Of course I'll get for her. Ahh! I'm so proud."_

"_Calm down Ranka-san" _Kyoya said, sweat dropping at his enthusiasm.

"_Sorry, Kyoya" Ranka replied "I'm just so happy. Wait." He paused "Why all the sudden is she wanting to wear the dress?"_

"_You'll see soon enough" _Kyoya assured.

"_Very well, then" Ranka said suspiciously "What about her debt?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Ranka-san." _Kyoya said smoothly

"_Okay" Ranka said "Well I have the dress already to go."_

"_Thank you, Ranka-san" _Kyoya replied_ "I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Bye Kyoya" Ranka said his voice going back to being cheerful and hung up._

'Tomorrow is going to be interesting' He thought and got ready for bed.

Not knowing a black magic master was slowly showing signs of having feelings for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you,**

**_AuroraRose1001_ and _otaco_ for the reviews :)**

**_Leaf wants you_, _otaco_, _Mallykins_, and _AmerillaRose_ for liking and altering my story **

**Your all wonderfull:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 13-

**Normal Pov**

The next morning the mysterious magic master woke up in a sudden rush., He had another dream about Haruhi and knowing that she was in fact a girl made him feel flustered. He couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl. Her beautiful chestnut colored eyes, her sweet smile, her blunt personality but at the same time kind and sweet. What was it about this girl that made him go crazy.? He never thought of her before until the day she brought back Beelzenef to him.

Said girl that was in his thoughts was already dressed in her school uniform and was down in the kitchen eating breakfast. His little sister Kirmi, happen to walk in to the room she was staying at and her eyes widened at finding out that the "nerd" that read to her was in fact a girl. Kirmi at first kept screaming and shouting words from a shujo manga, but when Haurhi went up to her to make her calm down. Kirmi saw that it was still the same nerd, just that she was a cross dresser and the little girl screamed in excitement.

"So Kirmi-chan how'd you sleep?" Haruhi asked smiling warmly at the little girl.

"It was alright" the little girl replied shyly.

"I hope I didn't freak you out when you saw my true gender" Haruhi said feeling slightly ashamed.

"I was a little at first, but then it reminded me of a shoujo manga one of my maids read to me." She replied "Now I'm so excited."

Haruhi sweat dropped "Excited, why?" she asked.

"Because now that I know in fat that you are a girl and not hide from me you can come over and read more shujo manga" Kirmi replied excitedly "I love it when you read those stories to me. You maybe a bit plain, but its really fun."

Haruhi smiled warmly at the girl "If that is what you want. I'll try my best to come over and read for you Kirmi-chan, but at the same time I don't want to be a burden on your brother though" she said.

"You are not bother to me, fair rose" A familiar ominous voice said, that made her look up.

She saw Nekozawa walking through the kitchen door, without his cloak and wig on and wearing his uniform.

"Oh hi, Nekozawa-senpai" She greeted with a small wave.

"Big brother" Kirmi chanted happily and ran over to hug him.

"Hello Kirmi did you have sweet nightmares?" He replied mysteriously.

Kirmi nodded and giggled.

"You know it still leaves me stunned that you are actually blonde" Haruhi commented.

Nekozawa chuckled "Just as stunned as I am to know in fact that you are a girl" He replied back "Did you sleep alright?"

Haruhi nodded "Thank you for letting me stay here and helped take care of me" She said with a warm smile "I hope I wasn't a burden on you though."

Nekozawa shook his head "You were no bother at all, it was my privilege to help a fair rose like your self" He replied charmingly, with a small smile.

Haruhi slightly blushed, but smiled "If you say so then, okay." She replied.

He smiled more and felt like his heart was melting at looking in her eyes and seeing her smile at him o warmly.

"Well I'm going to go get my cloak and wig on, then we will head for school" He finally announced "I'll give you a ride to school. Is that alright with you, _Haruhi_?"

Haruhi blushed again at him saying her name like that "Thank you, senapi" She said shyly "I would love a ride, if its not too much trouble."

Nekozawa chuckled "No trouble at all" He reassured and left the room.

Haruhi sighed, then shook her head.

'Why is my heart pounding like this?' She thought to herself.

~With Kyoya~

That morning he got up in a really bad mood, not only did a maid wake him in a rough manner, but today was making him feel nervous and fidgety. He was secretly concerned that Haruhi was going to e hated for keeping a secret from everyone, and also nervous that the girls who go to the club would be uncomfortable to go their now. He sighed and thought he might as well get the day over with. He got dressed and was ready to head over to the Fujioka residence.

Once his limo was stopped at Haurhi's apartments he walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Just a minute" A friendly feminine- masculine voice said.

Kyoya waited and five minutes later, the door was open and he was greeted by Haurhi's cross dressing father.

"Hello, Kyoya" Ranka beamed "Come and sit down for a while"

Kyoya nodded and walked in side and sat down near the table.

"I have tea already made for you" Ranka said "Why don't you and have some, while I go and get Haurhi's dress."

Kyoya nodded and went into the kitchen and poured himself some tea.

He walked back into the room to see Ranka holding Haruhi's dress. It was a baby blue color and had the school insignia on the left breast. The dress seem to look like it would stop at the knees and had white lace around the neckline and the bottom hem of the dress. The dress was heart shaped for the upper half and its straps were thin and lacy. It was simple, elegant and appropriate.

"Amazing huh?" Ranka commented "Haruhi found this dress and just add the insignia herself."

"You mean she planned this out before going to Ouran?" Kyoya asked, slightly stunned.

Ranka nodded "Though she prefers men's clothing because they are comfortable for her. She found and made this when that new rule was put in the handbook and was waiting for to wear it when her debt was cleared." He replied.

"Oh, is that so" Kyoya said thoughtfully.

Ranka nodded again "Well here you go and here's the matching head band for it" He said and handing over the dress and headband to Kyoya.

"Well thank you, Ranka" Kyoya simply said with his host club smile.

"No problem" Ranka beamed "Come over anytime. Haruhi is fine right?"

Kyoya nodded "She's perfectly fine." he reassured "Well I'll see you sometime soon, Rank-san. It was nice seeing you, but I have to get going."

"Of course" Ranka beamed again "You better get going."

Kyoya nodded again and left.

Once he was back in his limo, he sighed deeply then looked at Haurhi's dress again.

"Who knew that she actually had taste" He said in amusement and chuckled "The twins are going to be surprised."

'I hope things go well today' He thought nervously 'Well she can always be the host club's dog again.'

He got out his laptop and went back to his normal business and waiting for what the day would have in store for the Host Club and Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Haurhi's secret will be revealed next chapter <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you,**

**_otaco_ and _Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183_ for wonderful reviews **

**_otaco_, _Bell555_, _teamtwihard_, _Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183_ for altering and favoring my story**

**You guys are awesome**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 14-

**Normal Pov**

Once Nekozawa and Haurhi arrived at the school, Nekozawa found away to keep her secret a little longer from everyone and met up with the Host Club in the clubroom. Nekozawa and Haurhi departed from each other and Haruhi smiled at him and thanked him once again. Nekozawa just smiled in return and left without another. Haurhi took a deep breath and walked into the club room was greeted by flowers and sparkles (**side note: I really want to know how that happens**) . Her fellow members were shocked to see her new development, even Kyoya and the stoic Mori.

"Well what do you know" Kaoru said and turning to his brother and smirking.

"You have sure grown a bit" Hikaru teased.

"Shut up" Haurhi said sounding annoyed.

"My little girl has finally grown up" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes "I never thought this day would come."

"Haurhi rolled her eyes "Senpai, I am not your daughter" she stated bluntly

Tamaki ran into his emo corner.

"I have what you asked me to do" Kyoya said and walked up to her.

Haurhi smiled "Thank you, senpai" She said and took the dress and headband from him.

"I'm surprised you have such good taste" he whispered and chuckled when he saw her annoyance.

"Ah, ah Haurhi" He warned "You still have a debt with us. Even if your secret is going to be out, you will just be going back to being our dog again."

Haurhi grumbled "Rich bastard" she said under her breath.

"I heard that" Kyoya said and pushing up his glasses.

Haruhi grumbled again.

"Haru-chan" Huni greeted and hugged her tightly.

"Hello senpai" She greeted and smiled at him.

"It so great to see you back to normal, right Takashi" Huni said.

"Yea" Mori said and patted Haruhi's head.

"I'm sure going to miss you being a cat" Huni admitted "But its great seeing you as yourself again."

Haruhi smiled warmly at the short senior "Thank you, senpai" She said "I kind of liked being a cat, but that's alright,"

"Senpai?" She said and turning to Kyoya.

"Yes Haruhi?" He replied, not looking up from his laptop

"Is it right if I go change?" She asked.

Kyoya nodded "Better get this secret done and over with" He stated casually.

Haruhi nodded and walked into the Host Club's dressing room.

"Hey Momma" Hikaru started.

"What does she mean by getting changed?" Kaoru finished.

"She going to be changed into her new uniform" Kyoya stated and typing away on his computer.

"What does it look like?" They asked.

"You will see soon, sure enough." He reassured "Tamaki, you can stop making a mushroom farm now."

Tamaki looked over to his other club members dejectedly, but then began blushing bright red.

"Boss?" The twins asked.

"Wow" He simply commented and standing up in awe.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya said and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Haruhi, you look lovely" He finally said and everyone turned to see Haruhi.

They were stunned.

Her dress flowed gracefully as she walked towards them. Her hair had tha lacy white head band and her bangs were pushed to the side gently with a bobby pin. Her eyes sparkled and she was smiling shyly at them. They were all stunned and their faces each had a small or major blush on them.

'She looks beautiful' All the Host Club members thought.

"What do you guys think?" She finally asked.

"You look great Haru-chan" Huni said with a bright smile and a little blush.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea" the twin replied.

"Who knew you actually had good taste" Hikaru said teased

"Very impressive" Kaoru commented.

Haurhi blushed lighly "Thank you."

Tamaki started to crush her into a big hug "You look so amazingly cute Haruhi. You are so lovely, my adorable daughter" He gushed and squeezing her.

"Senpai… can't breathe.." She said from lack of air.

"Opps" Tamaki said and released her "Sorry"

"Its alright, senpai" She said and smiled.

He beamed at her back.

"Well might as well let the girls in now" Kyoya announced.

Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club nodded.

Haurhi stood in the middle of the club members and waited nervously. All of them in fact were a little nervous, but once the doors were opened and the girls were greeted with "Welcome" there was no turning back now. The girls walked and saw Haruhi they were happy to see, but then very shocked to see that she was a girl and not their favorite host.

"I know you are wondering why I am a girl" Haurhi answered "And if you want I'll explain everything to you ladies."

The girls nodded and waited for her explanation.

"See before I was transferred in her all of you thought of me as a boy remember?" Haurhi said "I was the nerd with the baggy clothes and was very quite."

The girls smiled at that, but let her continue.

"Well the day before I was transferred her, a kid from my neighborhood got some gum in my hair" Haruhi continued "it's a pain to get gum of long hair, so I just decided to cut it all off. I didn't really care if anyone thought I was a girl or not. So then one day I was looking for a quiet place to study and stumbled on into this place. I had an accident in here and I kind of had to become a host club member as a way of paying back for my mistake. Along the way theses guys" gesturing to the Host Club members "Found out my true gender and kept it a secret and we have become close friends. Some of us a little rougher around the edges, but they are my friends nonetheless. So I'm sorry if you hate me for lying to you and misleading you. I hope you can forgive me."

The girls remained silent then smiled at her warmly.

"We forgive you Haruhi" They all said.

"In fact I think it was very noble and brave of you, for keeping this a secret" One girl commented.

"In fact we like talking to you" Another said "You make us feel comfortable and happy. Now since you are in fact a girl we become really great friends."

"And you got to bond with these boys, how exciting" Another gushed

All the girls nosebledd at that statement and fainted.

Hauhri smiled happily, when the girls surrounded her and were talking to her.

~With the club members~

They were all smiling and were feeling really relaxed

"Maybe we didn't have to worry after all" The twins stated and watching the girls with Haruhi.

"Yea and look how happy she is" Huni said with a smile.

"Then that means, Haurhi can stay in the host club right?" Tamaki asked and turning to Kyoya.

"She was going to be staying in the Host Club either way" Kyoya stated "She still has a debt with us and will indeed in fact pay for it."

"I really think we can say she has paid it off" The twins said looking at all the girls sitting with her and talking with her.

"It doesn't seem like she wants to leave anyways" Tamaki pointed out "She looks so radiant with that smile of hers."

Mori nodded.

Kyoya smiled softly "Alright she no longer has a debt to pay, but she will remain here in the host club" He stated calmly.

"Yay!" The twins, Tamaki and Huni said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>And her secret is out and the girls accepted her <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you **


	15. Announcement

_**Author's Announcement**_

_**This story is not over with yet. I'm sorry if all you thought that**_

_**But trust me this story is continuing. If any you have ideas I would love to hear them**_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, but this story is not over just yet**_

_**I can honestly tell you, It is now just beginning.**_

_**Thank you and look for much more chapter's **_

_**:)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank You,**

**_XXXXUsaChanXXXX, teamtwihard, otaco, Kiranoto-Iss0-ni-183_ and _Alchemylover19_ for the wonderful reviews. I hope you are all enjoying this story**

**_otaco, Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183_ and _Alchemylover19_ for liking, alerting and favoring this story,**

**All of you are wonderful. Thank you so much :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

***bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 15-

Its been two weeks since everyone found about Haruhi's secret got out and everything in the Host Club was running smoothly. She did in fact remain in the Host Club was Kyoya stated she had no debt to pay, to her the Host Club was her family and she found that she didn't want to be leave them.

Once Ranka found about the changes Haruhi went through it was a little embarrassing and awkward at first. Haruhi told him everything about what happened to her and she apologized for lying to him. Ranka couldn't be angry at his daughter, he loved her too much to be angry so he forgave her and everything was back to normal for them as well.

After awhile more changes started to happen as well, sure enough Haruhi was attracting more guests. The twins and Tamaki were not as happy about them, but Kyoya said it was beneficial for the club. So they decided that they could stay, but kept an extra eye on them just to be safe. Kyoya noted that Haruhi's behavior was a bit different and noticed that she was a little it flirtier and teasing to her new customers, even when she was around them she was making the twins flustered and Tamaki faint. Even the stoic Mori made a light blush at her flirtatious behavior.

But all in all everything was alright and mid-terms were coming up as well as spring break and Tamaki had an brilliant idea for the Host Club members and the entire school.

"Alright, men listen up" Tamaki commanded.

"What do you call us for, boss?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah, senpai what's going on?" Haruhi asked "I have to study for mid terms you know?"

"I have come up with a brilliant idea and have discussed with my father" He accounted "He even likes the idea as well, so after mid terms and before we go on break we will be having a masquerade ball."

"What!" The twins and Huni said in unison.

Kyoya was just taking notes in his black notebook and Mori remained silent.

"Yes, gentlemen the whole school will be having a masquerade ball" Tamaki stated again.

"Alright!" The twins said in unison and high fived each other.

"Did hear that Takashi?" Huni said excitedly "A masquerade ball how exciting."

Mori nodded "Yea" and gave a small smile.

"What do you think Haruhi?" Tamaki asked and noticing she was in deep thought.

Haruhi, finally smiled "That sounds like fun, senpai" She said "At least it after the mid terms so I have to get stress and cram everything up all at once."

"You really like the idea Haurhi?" The twins asked.

Haruhi nodded "I don't like the idea of wearing a dress, but masquerade sounds mysterious and fun. So yea why not?" She replied.

The twins smirked in unison.

"Yay Haru-chan!" Huni said and hugged her.

Haruhi hugged him back.

"Haruhi can we do our dress for you?" The twins asked.

Haruhi shook her head "No that's alright, I think I'll find a dress and mask myself" She replied "I want to keep it a secret and it would be a lot more fun that way."

The twins frowned, but then perked back up and nodded.

"Have it your way then" They said.

"Alright men when to figure out what colors we are going to use for decorations" Tamaki said.

"Keep in mind we have to stay on budget" Kyoya reminded and jotting down notes ins his black book.

Tamaki nodded.

"How about blue and orange" The twins suggested.

Tamaki made a face "Nah that doesn't sound to good" He replied

"Pink!" Hun shouted happily.

Tamaki shook his head again "Our school is already pink as it is" Tamaki rejected.

"How about ivory, midnight blue and black" Haruhi suggested.

Tamaki thought about it for awhile and nodded.

"That sounds like a nice idea" Tamaki said "Why'd you think of those Haruhi?"

"Well those colors reminded me of nighttime and a full moon" She replied.

"Now that you think about it-" Kaoru started.

"They do sound like they do" Hikaru finished.

"That sounds like a great idea Haru-chan" Huni said with a warm smile.

Mori nodded.

"Thanks guys" She said with a smiled.

"So the trims, decorations and plates will be black, the table tops will have ivory sheets and the other items such as wine glasses, second trims and decorations will have midnight blue" Kyoya said showing the plan he drew out, while Tamaki made his announcements.

The twins nodded at the floor plan and Huni spun around in circles,

"What about food and drinks" Tamaki said.

"Well we are gong to need sweets" Kyoya suggested "How about cupcakes, brownies, cookies and of course cake."

"Cake!" Huni shouted and smiled "I can asked my chef to make the cake and the other goodies."

"That's perfect Huni- senpai" Tamaki praised.

"We can also have ootoro" Haruhi said happily.

"Of course can't forget your favorite food" The twins teased.

"For drinks what about strawberry lemonade and regular fruit punch and have hot chocolate when we get cold" She suggested.

"Your really participating this time Haruhi" Kyoya pointed out.

Haruhi just shrugged "Might as well. Better then being dragged into it" She retorted

Kyoya smirked in response and nodded.

"Alright that concludes this Host Club's meeting" Tamaki announced "We can all go home now."

"If any of you have any other ideas, you can tell me or Tamaki during this week" Kyoya said "Next week will start decorating and getting everything set up, understood?"

The twins saluted.

"Yes, sir" They said in unison.

Huni giggled and smiled.

Haruhi smiled softly and nodded

Mori just nodded.

"Alright then gentlemen and lady, dismissed" Tamaki said happily.

One by one the Host Club members began to leave the club room. Haruhi held back to gather up her bag and school text books, but then felt a chilling breath go down her neck.

"Hello Haruhi" a familiar chilly voice said.

"Haruhi spun around then smiled "Hello Umehito, how have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well" He replied and the two started to walk.

"How was the drama club's play?" Haruhi asked awhile they were walking out the Host Club,

"You remember about that" Nekozawa said in surprise.

"Of course" She replied "You seem so excited about it when you told me about it."

Nekozawa smiled secretly "It went very well" He said "Like always.

"That's great, senpai" She said with a smile at him.

Once they were outside Haruhi noticed that they're were dark black clouds and felt a little moisture fall on her forehead. She couldn't help, but feel a little nervous and started to nibble on her lip.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Nekozawa asked, noticing her fidget a bit.

"Do you think there is a storm coming?" She asked.

Nekozawa sniffed and nodded "I think they're willed be" He replied.

"Oh, okay then" Haruhi said nervously and started to walk faster "I'll see you tomorrow, senpai."

"Wait Haruhi" Nekozawa said as she stopped in mid step.

"Umm, would you like to have a ride home?" He asked, feeling curious as to why she looked so nervous.

"I would love to, senpai" She said rather quickly "As long as it is no trouble."

Nekozawa shook his head "No problem what so ever."

Haruhi nodded and bowed "Thank you, senpai" She said with a smile of gratitude.

"You welcome" He said with a curious look on his face "Follow me."

Haruhi nodded and Nekozawa led them to his all black rolls Royce. Haruhi flinched slightly when she heard thunder coming from the nervous and proceeded into Nekozawa's car hurriedly. Nekozawa took note of her sudden flinch and followed in after. Haruhi her hands curled into fists tight and was looking out the window nervously, while Nekozawa watched her carefully.

'I wonder what she is so afraid of' He thought worriedly.

Haruhi's mind was frantic 'please don't thunder, please' She thought nervously

* * *

><p><strong>Will she get home in time or will Nekozawa find out about her fear?<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you **


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank You,**

**_otaco, Alchemylover19, Lil-AnimeFreak_ and _Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183_ for the heavenly reviews**

**_Lil-AnimeFreak_ for liking and favoring this story **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, **

**But I promise I will make up to you on the next one **

**Please enjoy *Bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 16-

**Nekozawa Pov**

I was watching Haruhi very carefully, I was beginning to worry a what she could be so afraid. From my knowledge of being around her and us being friends she is barely scared of anything. I've tried everything to make to frighten her, but nothing worked. So now that I'm watching her she looks clearly afraid.

As if something finally something answered my questing and loud boom came from outside and Haruhi jumped and whimpered in fear.

"Haruhi?" I asked concerned "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm just f-fine" She stuttered out "N-no need to worry."

But another boom came and she shrieked and flinched liked she was in pain.

I looked outside and when another boom came. She flinched again and tears started to stream down her face.

"Are you afraid of Thunder?" I asked and moved closer to her.

She shook her head, but her ragged breathing and trembling form made her look misleading.

"I-I'm fine, I can handle this on my own" She said not too reassuringly.

I sighed at her stubbornness and gently wrapped my arms around her.

Haruhi stiffened at this and her eyes went wide.

"U-Umehito?" She said lightly with a whimper.

"Don't worry Haruhi" I said soothingly "I'll help you get through it."

She whimpered and hide her face into my chest. I could feel her tears soaking into my chest and she was trembling all over. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to whisper soothing words in her ear, she was clenching onto my cloak with a vice like grip.

We finally came to hr apartments and I looked down to see Haruhi still trembling and clinging on to me. So I took a deep breath and carried her bridal style, I found that she was very light as I carried and wondered if she's been eating properly. I shook the thought away for now and carried her hurriedly up the stairs and looked around her apartment for a key or something I can help her in.

"I-I've got it, s-senpai" Haruhi stuttered and very shakily handed me they key.

She shrieked again when another crashing sound of thundered rolled and this one even made me flinch as well, but ignored it for Haruhi's sake. Without much hesitation, I inserted the key into her lock and twisted and the door opened and I carried Haruhi inside. I looked around the small apartment and found it to be empty, meaning her father was not home.

The past two weeks that I found out about Haruhi's secret and her being over at my house be came rather close friends. Though I realized I was beginning to fall for her, I still hid my feelings rather well because of my mysterious persona. She told me about her mother and her ambition to be a lawyer and follow in her footsteps and how she only has her father and live together in apartment. Althought, I haven't met her father yet, she describes him as eccentric and also said that he was a cross dresser as well. Not that it bothered me since I practiced the dark arts and was following in his father's footsteps.

"Haruhi?" I said softly and looked to find her fast asleep in my arms, with a peaceful expression on her face

I smiled softly and sighed in content.

"You truly are one fair rose" I whispered "Even when you slumber."

I carried her into what I assumed was her room and laid her down on the bed. I was about to leave her room when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"No, Umehito please don't leave me" She said softly

My heart jumped when I heard her say that and turned around to look at her in shock.

(She's dreaming of you master) My cat spirit, Beelzenef said.

I know" I whispered back.

(Do you think she has feelings for you as well?) He asked.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

I felt as if Beelzenef stiffened (Someone's coming) He said in panic

"Who is it?" I asked in fear.

(Her father) He replied.

Just then I heard the door to her apartment slam open and I walked of the room slowly.

"Haruhi" A very cheerful voice called out "I'm home."

"oh crap!" I cursed "What do I do?"

(It's too late to get out now, might as well face him sooner later) Beelzenef reasoned.

I slumped and sighed in defeat.

I walked into the front living and her father whipped around and froze in his place.

"And who might you be? He asked curiously.

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa" I replied "I'm friend of your daughters."

"Oh so you're the Umehito that my darling Haruhi has talked about" The cross dressing man stated.

I stiffened at that "She's talked about me?" I asked curiously.

Her father nodded "She talks very highly of you. My name is Ryoji Fujioka, but you can call me Ranka." He said with a smile "Since that's the name of the transvestite bar I work at."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir" I said and bowed politely.

"No need to be so formal" Ranka reassured "So your into the dark arts huh? And you're the one who turned her into a cat right?"

I gulped "It was a accident actually" I admitted.

"oh" He said and looked very interested "How about I make us some tea and chat for a bit.? I would like to get to know you better."

I nodded "Just let me call my parents that I will be a little late and I'll e happy to talk to you about anything you like."

Ranka nodded and walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the tea.

(Wow he seems really nice) Beelzenef said in supsrise

"I know" I said equally surprised "He wasn't he even afraid of me either."

(There's something about him that kind of seems different about him) Beelzenef said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

(He seems familiar to me) Beelzeef said. (He keep an open mind alright?)

I nodded.

'I wonder what Beelzenef is talking about?' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Nekozawa's cat puppet suspects Haruhi's father of something<strong>

**What could it be?**

**Stay Tuned to find out**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you **


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank You,**

_**Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183, Aurora Rose1001, otaco, Katherine5683, Alchemylover 19, The Goddess of Darkness, and teamtwihard **_**thank you for the lovely reviews ****J**

_**KP02, Katherine5683, DRARKER, funni neko and The Goddess of Darkness **_**for favoring, liking and alerting my story **

**You are all so awesome and amazing.**

**Now enjoy the new chapter and as I promised it is longer**

***bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 17-

**Normal Pov**

Nekozawa just got off the phone and told his father that he would be staying out a bit later at Haruhi's house. His parents have become fond of the female honor student and absolutely adored her. She can come off as a bit blunt even for them, but they admired that about her and accepted her completely.

Ranka came back into the room and set down two tea cups for Nekozawa and himself. Ranka was really curious as to why this boy seemed so familiar to him,

"So Nekozawa" Ranka began "First things first what are you to my daughter?"

Nekozawa started to feel a little nervous "Just a really dear friend of mine" He admitted casually

Ranka nodded in approval "You know I don't mind if you have feelings for her" He stated, shocking Nekozawa in disbelief "As long as its not that blonde headed idiot, who refers to her as his daughter, than its fine with me."

Nekozawa seemed to be relieved by this "Okay sir" He replied keeping his dark façade up.

"So are you part of the Host Club as well?" Ranka asked.

Nekozawa shook his head "No, I'm the president of the black magic club" he replied proudly.

"Black magic club?" Ranka asked curiously.

"Yes, my club practices in the occult, dark arts, Shakespearian and anything dark" He explained "I myself can do curses, some spells, potions and voodoo."

Ranka seemed impressed "But you don't seem as dark or scary in my view" He stated.

Nekozawa seemed taken aback by this "What do you mean, sir?" He asked.

"You may practice in things that are normally not practiced with, but I sense there is a lot more about you that other's don't really know about" Ranka stated.

Nekozawa blushed lightly and remained silent, kept up his façade.

"So is that why you wear a black cloak?' Ranka asked examining closely "Because of the dark magic club thing or is it a different thing?"

"I have photophobia" Nekozawa replied "I have to wear this because I don't function well in bright light or sunlight. Sometimes it feels like I might get hurt by it."

"So you don't actual have dark hair?" Ranka asked.

"No" He replied,

"If I maybe be rude of asking" Ranka said "Is it alright to see what you really look like?"

Nekozawa shrugged and pulled down his hood and took of his dark wig, revealing his blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Wow, well aren't you handsome" Ranka gushed with sparkles around his head.

Nekozawa slightly blushed "Thank you" he replied calmly.

Then Ranka's eyes widened in recognition

"IS your father by any chance Shiro Nekozawa?" Ranka asked. (Made up name, I don't even know if that's his father's real name or not)

Nekozawa's eyes widened and snapped his head up "Why yes he is" He confirmed "How'd you know?"

Ranka smiled happily "He and I used to be really old friends" he said excitedly "I'm so happy to be in presence of his son."

"You and my dad were friends?" Nekozawa asked in disbelief.

Ranka was smiling happily "Yes we were" He replied "But I haven't seen him since my wife passed away."

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Nekozawa said sympathetically "I know Haruhi has suffered a lot from her passing. I know Haruhi doesn't show it, but I can tell when she talks about her."

Ranka nodded and sighed "She adored her mother greatly and that is why she is striving to be a lawyer. So she can follow in her mother's footsteps, but my daughter is more different than my wife was. My wife loves life and wanted everyone to embrace it. As for Haruhi she rarely smiled, until she met the Host Club and remains independent and strong. Though she has a strong heart and is very dedicated to school. I just wish she be more carefree and enjoy life while she is still young."

Nekozawa remained silent for awhile and thought deeply about what Haruhi's father said.

"You know, I actually think that potion you did on her did a lot of good" Ranka acknowledged "It helped her feel confident in herself. She may not care about what she looks like, but it seems to me as though it gave her a boost to her self-esteem. Even though her flirtatious behavior is a little different, I find it very amusing."

Nekozawa grinned and chuckled lightly "Well I wasn't really trying to make her drink that potion" He admitted "I was trying to do someone else."

"Who were you trying to change?" Ranka asked, now interested.

"I was trying to get back at those devilish twins" Nekozawa replied honestly "See they did a prank on me and took my favorite puppet, Beelzenef away. I put up with their pranks and shenanigans way too much and I thought enough, was enough."

Ranka nodded in understanding "Yea, those two can be a handful, but they are really wonderful friends whenever Haruhi is in trouble" He said with a smile "Tamaki on the other hand I just don't like him in general."

"In all do respect sir, if you don't mind me asking Why do you not like Tamaki?" Nekozawa asked.

"He just doesn't seem right to me for my little girl" Ranka replied "Yes I know he can actually be very kind and caring for helping other's, but he's just so cocky all the time and so air-headed he doesn't see the most important things ahead of him. That he disguises his feelings for her as parental than actual real love, if he keeps doing that he'll never get her."

"I see" Nekozawa said

Then everything went silent and there was tension in the air.

"So the potion what was it suppose to do?" Ranka asked breaking the tension away.

"It was suppose to be able to control the twins" Nekozawa explain "And the only way to break the potion was to have a change of heart."

"Meaning a different person?" Ranka asked

Nekozawa nodded.

"And for girls?" Ranka asked.

"For the girls it suppose to change their development, give them confidence and make her have faster reflexes" He replied "The flirtatious side was a side affect."

"How do you break that one?" Ranka asked.

"True love" Nekozawa stated shyly "But the development and other bits and pieces will still be there."

Ranka nodded then looked at the clock "I kept you here for two hours" He stated dramatically "I'm so sorry. You should be getting home, now. Its getting late."

Nekozawa looked at the clock and nodded "I guess I should. I only wanted to help get through the the storm" He said and standing up to stretch his tired limbs.

"Thank you for that" Ranka said graciously "My lovely daughter has always been afraid of storms, so it was very kind of you to help her."

"It was my pleasure" Nekozawa said and smiling lightly "It was nice talking with you, Ranka-san."

"It was a pleasure for me as well" Ranka said with a smile.

"Well goodbye, sir" Nekozawa said and bowed "I hope I get to meet you again soon."

"Same here" Ranka said cheerfully "Come by anytime you like, be careful now and tell your father that I wish him well."

"I will sir" Nekozawa said and left Haruhi's apartment and got into his limo with a smile on his face and looking at the clear nighttime sky.

Ranka smiled out at the window

"You can come out now Haruhi" He said over his shoulder

Then at his request, he heard footsteps and he saw Haruhi standing in the doorway to the living room, with a smile on her face.

"How do you like him dad?" She asked

Ranka smiled "He's very nice boy" He said honestly.

Haruhi smiled more then looked at him confused "You never told me you knew his father" She said.

Ranka smiled "You never asked dear" He giggled and hugged his daughter tightly"

Haruhi grumbled "Dad!" She complained and struggled to get out of the hug.

Alright, alright" He pouted and reluctantly let go.

"Oh dad I need money" She said out of no where.

"Oh?" He asked curiously 'What for?"

"Well after mid terms, the Host Club is throwing a masquerade party for the whole school" She explained "And I want to get my own dress and keep it a surprise for everyone. Even those two devilish twins."

Ranka smiled happily "Of course I'll get you money for the dress" Ranka cheered happily "I'm so happy."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We'll go shopping on Saturday" Her dad stated.

Haruhi smiled and hugged her father, surprising him a bit "Thank you dad" She said.

Ranka smiled and hugged his daughter back lightly "Anything for my precious daughter" He replied, then pulled away "Now go to bed missy, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, dad" Haruhi said with a warm smile and went off to bed.

Ranka smiled at his daughter then looked out the window again

"Thank you Umehito" He said "You really did help my little girl, more than you know. I hope you make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually really liked writing this one, especially the sweet father- daughter moment<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you **


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you,**

_**otaco, Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183, Ljusalfeim and KaidaThorn**_** thank you for the wonderful reviews and opinions. its greatly appreciated**

_**Crescent Moons Suicide, Ljusalfeim and **_**KaidaThorn for liking, favoring and alerting my story **

**Now some of you were curious to what Haruhi's behavior is like now**

**and so I thought I'd give you piece of just that.**

**Now my wonderful readers :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter**

***bows and smiles***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

-Chapter 18-

**Normal Pov**

It was Monday and the week of the masquerade ball, Haruhi had already gotten her dress and she could say that she was very satisfied with it and since her secret got out her hair had grown longer and was past her neck.

Of course that didn't stop the twins from trying to peek or getting her into their own dresses. She was also had a very contended smile on her face, ever since the night Nekozawa came over to her house and helped get through that storm. She maybe a flirt to other guys, but with him, her heart always seemed to beat faster and she would start humming happily.

**Haruhi Pov**

I was standing on a ladder and putting up the black drapes with midnight blue trimming on the windows. I was actually very surprised that they still like my color scheme idea. I was trying to keep my balance and not fall, but for the fact that Tamaki was chasing after the twins, for saying something that offended him again, it was not easy.

When I stop what I was doing and turned to see what was going to happen next. The inevitable happened and I was prepared for what happened would happen. Sure enough the twins were getting closer to the ladder and made a sharp turn, making Tamaki run straight into the ladder and it started falling with me on it. As if it were natural instinct I back flipped and landed gracefully on my feet, making my fellow club members freeze in amazement and shock.

"Wow Haru-chan! how'd you do that?" Huni exclaimed.

"I have no idea, senpai" I replied honestly.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled dramatically and stated to give me a bone crushing hug "I'm so glad you are alright. Those two doppelgangers almost hurt you."

I was beginning to get annoyed "No, senpai. You almost got me hurt" I stated bluntly. "The twins didn't even come close to hitting the ladder."

Tamaki whimpered and ran into his emo corner once again.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" The twins asked in unison "We didn't know the boss would be that much of a klutz and run into the ladder like that."

"That's alright you guys" I reassured "As long as I didn't get hurt, then everything is perfectly fine."

"What1?" Tamaki exclaimed and ran out of his emo corner. "Haruhi how could you forgive those two evil twins and not me. I'm your daddy and you love your daddy right?"

I gave him a flirty smile "Sorry _daddy_" I said play fully "But no"

Tamaki's face dropped and once again ran back into his emo corner, grumbling about me being rebellious and that everyone is always against him.

I rolled my eyes "Such a drama queen" I said under my breath.

I turned to face the twins and saw that they were rolling on the floor laughing their brains out and I waited for them, until they were able to speak normally again.

"Ahh Haruhi, that was a good one" Hikaru said finally calming down and breathing heavily.

"Even when your flirty you still make him bipolar" Kaoru said and wiping a tear away.

I smirked and walked up to the mirror like boys and started to stroke their chins softly, making them shiver and blush lightly in embarrassment.

"Will you two boys be so kind and be more careful next time?" I asked making my voice very alluring, causing them to blush even harder.

"O-okay, H-Haruhi" They said stuttered.

I smirked again and gave them both little pecks on their opposite cheeks, making them blush even worse and making them look like a tomato.

"Thank you oh so much" I said with a sweet smile and walked away, leaving them in a daze.

'I love doing that sometime' I thought to myself with a very satisfied smirk.

I walked over to where the ladder had feel and lifted it up. I was about to climb back up and attended the duty I was ordered to, until I felt a very cool chill coming up from behind me.

"Yes, Kyoya- snepai?" I asked without looking and climbing back up the ladder carefully.

"You never cease to amaze me you know?" His causal voice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and turned to look down at him.

"First of all you can get those three whirlwinds to stop their antics, you know when some is about to come up behind you and now you can land on your feet, without getting hurt" He explained, pushing up his glassed "I find it very interesting and very unusual.

I shrugged "Things happen for a reason, senpai" I said bluntly and continued back to my task.

"It's as if your still a cat" Kyoya stated coolly.

I just shrugged again and started to hum a simple tune in my head as I worked. Smiling happily as I hummed

"Why are you so happy" Kyoya asked curiously and snapping me out of my happy tune.

I shook my head of my thoughts and sighed "No reason really" I replied.

"Oh don't give me that" He retorted threateningly "I know you better then that. Don't make me put you back on you debt. Tell me what's going on with you. I know, you know what's happening to you."

"Damn rich bastard" I grumbled under my breath.

""I heard that" He replied, pushing up his glasses smugly.

I sighed "Fine, I'll tell you" I said in defeat "But not here, where two eavesdroppers and their companion can hear. Which by the way I know your listening in on our conversation. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki."

And turned around on the ladder and glared at them.

"How the hell do you do that?" The twins replied in annoyance.

I shrugged "Everyone has a distinct atmosphere around them, that I pick up on" I replied "You just give yourselves up when I say your listening in on something that you aren't suppose to."

"Atmosphere?" Huni asked, curiously skipping over to my ladder.

I looked down at Huni and softened my gaze. "Yes Huni- senpai" I replied with a sweet smile. "Its like another term for, aura. I'll give you an example see to me you have a sweet type feel around yours and it reminds me of cherry blossoms. Kyoya's has a cool type aura and it reminds me of a stormy wind. Tamaki's feels warm and reminds me of the sun. Hikaru's feels mischievous and it reminds me of a fox. Kaoru has the calmer aura and reminds me of a puppy. Last but not least Mori's reminds me of calm water.

"Wow Haru-chan" Huni exclaimed "That sounds very poetic."

"Why am I the puppy?" Kaoru complained.

"Because you're the sweet one out of you and your brother" I replied bluntly with a flirty smile, making him blush lightly.

"O-oh then n-never mind" He stuttered slightly embarrassed.

Hikaru just rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Its kind of like our types as a host huh?" Tamaki stated thoughtfully.

"Yep" I replied nonchalantly "But I know deep inside you guys are different and I can't help but smile at seeing that. Kyoya you can deny it all you want, but you are a good guy deep down and not as conniving as you press yourself to be."

Kyoya remained silent, but I swear I could see a light blush on his cheeks. Before I could even see it clearly he was back to his normal self once again.

"Uhh thank you, I think." He said indifferently.

I nodded and turned my attention back to doing my task once again. The twins challenged Tamaki to game of who can decorate the room faster, Huni went back to eating cake and sitting on Mori's shoulder's, The two cousins helping each other with the silky midnight blue and black streamers.

'Umehito's reminds me of the night" I thought and smiled, with a slight blush.

"Don't forget we have to talk" Kyoya reminded "So don't you even think your getting out of it."

I sighed and once again snapped out of my thoughts "You know what, I take back what I said. Your still conniving." I retorted

Kyoya smirked "Why thank you Haruhi" He said sounding pleased, then went over to his table and started typing on his precious laptop.

'Damn bastard' I grumbled under my breath.

"I heard that" He said from across the room, not looking up from his laptop.

"Are you sure that your not the one that's a cat?" I retorted.

"I'm very sure" He said with a smirk and continued to type on his laptop.

"Your creepy some times, senpai" I stated over my shoulder "But I accept you for who you are, so its okay."

Kyoya's typing stopped for a second and I smiled secretly, but then hid my smile again once I heard tapping again, but I swore I heard him say something under his breath.

"You remind me of its self" his voice said "Beautiful, changing endlessly and mysterious."

Then Tamaki's question popped in my head once again and I smiled.

'Just like our type as a Host, huh'

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya has to talk with Haurhi. How much would be discussed?<strong>

**Will Haurhi explain him her feelings for our Mysterious Black Magic Master?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please, Thank you **


	20. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I just been so busy lately and I had, had writers block for a long time. I hope you can forgive me. Here's a new chapter that I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, story alerts and likes. **

**It is truly appreciated. Hope you like the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**-Chapter 19-**

**Normal Pov**

After club activities and having a it of the decorating done for the masquerade ball. Haruhi waited until everyone on of the member to leave. Tamaki a little bit more resistant that she stay behind with Kyoya, but after a really cold threat from the demon lord, saying he would team up with Nekozawa and make sure to curse to wear no girl would find him attractive ever again, Tamaki dejectedly left.

The twins were rolling on the floor laughing when Kyoya made the threat, but once the demon lord's glare fell upon them they left without another peep afraid to anger the shadow king any further. Mori and Huni had already left early because they both had a martial arts competition coming up soon.

Once everyone left, Haruhi started to feel a little nervous. She was afraid that Kyoya would find out how she really felt about the Dark Prince. Haruhi finally was able to admit it to herself she was in love with him, but declined to tell him in fear that he might not feel the same way. So she remained silent about here inner feelings for the young, unusually, mysterious Umehito.

"Sit down, Haruhi" Kyoya commanded "I promise you I won't bite. Well hard anyways."

Haruhi "Ha ha very funny, senpai" She replied sarcastically and sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"Well, sorry for trying to life the tense air in here and trying to lighten up a bit" Kyoya retorted and pushed up his glasses.

Haruhi started to laugh and tension in the air was lifted by her musical laugh.

"Sorry, senpai" She said wiping a tear away "Your just not the type to make jokes around here. Leave that for the twins alright."

Kyoya chuckled "I guess your right" He replied "I'll let the twins handle being the jokesters."

Haruhi giggled and smiled.

"So Haurhi" Kyoya said changing the subject "Now I know for a fact that you know what's going on with you. I promise not to tell anyone unless it is very important or will benefit us for the club. What is said between me and you will be kept that. That okay with you?"

Haruhi nodded "Thank you, senpai" She said and smiled again.

"So please do explain" Kyoya said and put his head on palm, ready to listen. Looking somewhat amused.

"Well last week, Nekozawa came over to my house for the first time" She began "They seemed to hit it off really well and got along nicely. I overheard Nekozawa explain about what happened."

Kyoya leaned forward in his seat, looking very interested and continued to listen intently

"He said that he never really intended on me getting cursed" She continued "It was all an accident, but because of that, the potion gave me flexible abilities, body enhancement and really good senses. The reason I was ale to turn back to normal was because I adapted to being a cat and was able to turn back to normal. There are some side effects like my flirtatious behavior. He said once I have the curse broken. Everything will be back to normal, except for my body of course and flexibilities."

Kyoya was listening very intently and once she was done explaining everything. Kyoya was allowed to speak.

"So how do you break the curse? He asked curiously.

"True love" She replied bluntly, but her mind wandered over to the mysterious dark magic's master.

"Who was trying to curse in the first place anyway?" Kyoya asked.

"The twins" She replied again.

"What was the potion going to do for them, if I may ask?' He asked again.

"It would give Nekozwa complete control over them and break them down until they have a change of heart" Haruhi explained Its more of a woman's benefit than a man's. Once he has a change of a heart, everything will be back to normal."

Why am I not surprised that he was trying to curse them? Kyoya said to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"In a way I can see why he wanted to" Haruhi stated firmly " The twins can get out of hand sometimes. More Hikaru than Kaoru, but they can take things too far. For the fact they pick on him all the time and take his things, he finally couldn't stand any more."

"I guess you do have a point" Kyoya agreed "But you can't change who they are. It's not right."

Haruhi nodded "I know, senpai" she replied.

Kyoya and Haruhi finally fell into a silence. This one wasn't awkward, just thoughtful and deep. Two individuals thinking on the same wave length and having the same perspective.

"Oh there is something else that I found out" Haruhi stated, breaking the silence.

Kyoya looked at her curiously "Please, do tell" He encourages.

"My father knows Nekozawa's father" She blurted out.

"How is that possible?" Kyoya asked shocked at this information

"They were friends long ago" She replied "But they lost contact after my mother passed away."

"Interesting" Kyoya commented.

Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"So when are you going to tell him your feelings?" Kyoya stated bluntly, making Haruhi snapped her head up and make her jaw drop.

"H-how did you know?" She said completely shocked.

"Its quite obvious to tell you the truth" He stated logically "Your happier, your eyes seem to sparkle, you stare off into space and you hum a happy clue. Its either your in love with him or you're a new medication that I don't even know about."

Haruhi started laughing "Hahaha There's a medication that can do that?" She asked.

"Yup, its called a happy pill" Kyoya replied jokingly

Haruhi continued to laugh "You are quite the jokester, senpai. The twins would be so proud." She commented

"Please don't tell them I let you see this side of me" Kyoya begged "Only you are to know of this alright?"

"Alright, alright" Haruhi agreed "So what does this mean, between you or me? Because I have noticed we have gotten quite close with each other."

"Well to be honest. I am in love with you" Kyoya blurted out, shocking Haruhi once again "But since you have feelings for Nekozawa. I don't want to step in the way of the person that makes you happy."

"Wow" Haruhi said, a little speechless "Thank you senpai. That's very sweet of you. Who are you and what have you done with the Shadow King?"

Kyoya chuckled "He's still here" He replied "Once Tamaki does something stupid, he'll resurface again."

Haruhi giggled.

"Well I guess we should get going huh?" Kyoya said casually "Would you like a ride?" getting up from his seat along with Haruhi and heading out of the Host Club and locking it up.

"Sure" She said happily "That is if its any trouble?"

"None at all, _daughter" Kyoya said teasingly_

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Thank you _mother_" She replied back

Kyoya chuckled "So when are you going to tell Nekozawa?" He asked "You never answered that question."

He opened the door for his limo for her and Haruhi slid in, thanking him. Kyoya returned her thanks and followed her in after word and the car started to head to the Haruhi's apartments.

"I was thinking of telling him at the masquerade ball" She replied "But I'm kind of nervous, what if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

"If he doesn't, then I'll make sure he goes to mental hospital" He stated "Because he would be seriously mental for not liking you."

Haruhi sighed "Welcome back, Shadow King" She replied sarcastically.

"Did you miss me?" Kyoya replied smugly

"But seriously, senpai what if he doesn't?" She asked worriedly.

Kyoya shrugged "You have to find out yourself, Haruhi. I can't answer that question for you, but I can say that he would be an idiot for not taking his chance with you and I mean that honestly. He'll be missing out on one hell of a girl."

Haruhi smiled "Thanks, Kyoya" she said, living off the honorfic.

"Your welcome" He said and then the car pulled into her aparments

"Thanks for the ride senpai" She said "I better get dinner ready for dad, before dad gets home"

"Yea and I have to check the budgets for the ball" He replied

"Rich bastard" She mumbled walking to her door.

"I heard that" He replied smugly, talking to her from his limo "You know I should charge you every time for saying that."

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Goodnight senpai" She shouted from her door.

"Goodnight, Haruhi" He replied coolly and drove off.

Haruhi smiled and shook her "The Shadow King, will always be the Shadow King." she said and walked into the her apartment for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise to update as soon as I can<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thank You :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please forgive me. I hope this helps your anticipated want for this story. I made as long as I could hope this makes up for it. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Normal Pov**

It was two days before the masquerade ball and the final exams were finished, Haruhi was top of her class once again and past with flying colors. Ranka finally got her enough money she would need for her dress and mask. She decided today she would go out and to the mall and look for her dress. She was fortunate to find that none of the Host Club members were stalking her today.

Heading to the train station, she bought a ticket and got on. Looking around for a seat she found one hear a window and sat down. As the train began to move she watched as the beautiful scenery went by, smilingly softly as she watched. Soon after she got of and headed for the mall and other shopping industries, to look for her dress,

For once she was actually happy to feel like a regular girl again and looking for something pretty on her own. She felt both excited and nervous about the masquerade ball, only because she knew she was going to confess her feelings to a certain dark magic club president. She started to feel more confident in herself and smiled.

Going into a store, she looked around and started to pull out curtained ones that she like, but none of them fitted her right or didn't feel like the one that she needed. So she left and the other stores, but sadly one of them having the right dress that she wanted.

Sighing and feeling less enthusiastic, Haruhi decided that she needed a break and went to the food court to get something to eat. Buying cheeseburger, small fries and a strawberry smoothie from WacDonald's, Haruhi happily ate her meal.

"Man this is a lot harder than it seems" She said to herself "Sometimes I wish I had the twins here with me. Maybe they can help, but then again I do want to surprise them."

"Haruhi?" someone said

Haruhi looked up see Renge in front of her.

"Hey Renge" Haruhi replied cheerfully "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard the guys talk about how much they like the commoner's mall when they went here. So I wanted to see what it was all about" She replied

"Oh" Haruhi replied "How you liking it so far?"

"To be hones I'm quite surprised about what's here" She said "I can just eat three bowl of rice, because of the amazing collection of manga they sell here and such at a good price too."

Haruhi laughed softly "Well I'm glad you like it here then." she said

Renge smiled "Yea, well I got to go now. Although this place is fun. I have to go to the rich mall now. Goodbye Haruhi, it was nice seeing you." She said with a wave good bye.

"Bye" Haruhi replied and waved back

"Sometimes that Renge surprises me" She said to herself.

Wiping her mouth, Haruhi got up and three her trash away and started to headed away from the mall, to see the other shopping districts to see if she could find the dress that she wanted. Looking around she saw an adorable antique shop and decided to go inside and look around. She cute little knicknacks here and there, even saw some interesting vases, clocks, mirrors and Victorian furniture.

"This place is amazing" She said in awe

"Hey there, dearie" An older feminine voice greeted

"Oh hi" Haruhi said cheerful, to the older woman with a warm smile

"Were looking for something particular here?" The older woman asked?

"Oh no, I was actually trying to find a dress, but decided to look in here because I thought it looked interesting." Haruhi replied.

The older woman smiled softly "I have a dress that you might like, dearie." she said

"I don't know" Haruhi said feeling a bit uncertain "All the other stores didn't have what I was looking for at all."

"Well why not give it try and then give me your opinion" The woman said.

Haruhi still felt uncertain

"You can really now if you don't try now, right?" The woman reassured.

Haruhi nodded "Alright, I'll give it a try." She said in defeat

The older woman smiled "Follow me dear" She replied and started to head to part of the store Haruhi didn't see yet.

As they maneuvered their way through the store, the woman stopped in from of an antique dresser that was cherry oak, with beautiful vine engraving swirling on the sides. She took a pretty swirl key and put it in the dresser lock and turned the key.

"Go on dearie" She said cheerfully

Haruhi nodded and opened the door

Haruhi gasped at what she saw in the dresser. Inside the dresser was a beautiful, strapless, midnight blue dress. On the chest and hem had black lace and the back had corset ribbon to tie on the back Haruhi can see that I was lightly embedded with small crystals, that glittered in the light.

"Its beautiful" She said in awe "Can I try it on?"

Of course you can, dear" The woman replied "There's a dressing room down the isle over there."

Haruhi smiled and took the dress out of the dresser and went to go put it on. The older woman waited patiently, smiling softly to herself. As Haruhi came out, the older woman smiled in approval.

"You look fantastic" She replied sweetly "Just as I knew it would."

"Thank you" Haurhi said, blushing softly "How much is it?"

"Only a $100" The woman replied

"I'll take it" Haruhi replied "You don't have a masquerade mask to go with this do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do" The woman said with a smile and headed to the front.

Haurhi smiled in content and twirled around in the dress

"Its perfect" She said softly, admiring the dress

"Its sure is" The woman replied, with smile and holding a beautiful midnight blue masquerade mask with black lace and crystals along the sides of the eyes."

"Thank you so much for this" Haruhi said gratefully "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"That's alright dear" the woman reassured "Here's a pair gloves to go with it and a necklace, too."

"Oh I can't possibly" Haurhi said frantically "You have already done so much already."

"Its fine dear" the woman reassured "I been wanting someone to have the dress for years. I'm happy to give it to such a pretty girl."

Haruhi was speechless, no one has ever said that to her before. She felt happy and warm to hear that from someone who meant it genuinely. Haruhi took the, gloves and necklace gingerly and smiled.

"Thank you so much" She said

The woman just nodded

"So how much is this altogether?" Haruhi asked

"Only a $250, dear" The woman replied

Haruhi was shocked at the price, but smiled. She had just enough to get the dress and everything that goes with it.

"I'll take it all then" Haruhi replied.

"Alright dear" The woman said "Why don't you go take the dress off and I'll ring it up for you."

Haruhi nodded and smiled

Haruhi got out of her dress and back into the clothes she originally had on and headed to the front of the store. With dress, gloves, mask and necklace in hand, with a beautiful smile on her face. The older woman smiled as well, and carefully took the dress and the items into a bad, then handed it to Haruhi. Haruhi handed her the money

"Well there you go dear. I hope that's everything you needed" The older woman said

"Yes, thank you" Haruhi said "I'll come back soon and check this place out again. This store truly is amazing."

"I look forward to seeing you again, then dear" The older woman replied "Your welcome back here anytime."

Haruhi smiled "Well goodbye, and thank you again" she said gratefully.

Woman just nodded and Haruhi left the store, waving to the woman goodbye.

"Such as sweet girl" She said softly "A girl in love, I remember feeling like that."

"You know you sold that dress, less than it truly was" A young voice said

The older woman turned to see her son staring at her, with a smirk on his face, his glasses gleaming in the light.

"I know, but she looked so happy with that dress and her eyes truly showed how grateful she was for it" She relplied "You don't see that more often and she does look beautiful in it."

Her son nodded "That she does. I wonder what Umehito will do when he sees her." he said.

"We will just have to see now won't we." His mother said.

He nodded "I'm just glad she's happy. She told me how she felt about him" he replied.

His mother nodded "well, why don't you get going, Kyoya. I'll see you at home." she said.

"Okay mother" He said pushing up his glasses "I won't tell dad what you were up today."

"Thank you son" She said.

He nodded and left.

**With Haruhi**

"Dad I'm home" She called out

"Oh darling. I'm so glad your home!" He exclaimed giving his daughter a bone crushing hug.

"Dad.. Can't breathe…" She said chocking

"Oops" He said, and let go of his daughter "So how did shopping go today, dear? Did you find a dress?"

"As a matter of fact I did" She replied, cheerfully "Funny thing is I found it in an antique shop."

Ranka smacked his forehead "Please don't tell me its one of those old dresses from back in the olden days!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Surprisingly, no" She replied "You just have to wait and see. it's a surprise."

Ranka grumbled "Okay dear" he said.

Haruhi smiled "Well, I'm going to go read okay"

Ranka nodded "I got to go to work now. I'll be back around 12." he said and headed for the door.

"Bye dad" Haruhi said and went to her room, with a smile on her face

"I haven't seen her smile this much in a long time. "Ranka said, smiling at seeing his daughter so happy "I love it that she smiles now. I hope you like seeing this, my sweet Kyoko." looked to the heavens as he finished saying it, then headed for work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I know its been awhile since I updated last. I didn't have a laptop anymore until now. Sorry guys. I made as long as I could. I decided to have write something about Kyoya's mom because you don't hear much about her. And yes she works at a commoner's antique shop, but only her son knows that.<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleas, Thank you ****J **


	22. Author's Announcement

**Hello Everyone I know its been awhile and I just wanted to let you know**

**that I have not given up on this story in fact I have started to re write it.**

**So if any of you were disappointed or upset and thought I stopped writing. Its also longer than the first time, so I hope you enjoy it and look forward to plenty of chapters coming your way.**

**The title is called ****_Cat's Potion, REWRITTEN_**

**And just to let you guys know it is still a Haruhi/Nekozawa pairing**

**Thank you guys for being patient and the support, it means alot :)**


End file.
